Persona 3 - An unexpected return
by Hikaru-Diamond
Summary: He, who has saved the world by giving away his soul to become the barrier that seal away the destruction of the world, will be back, with no memories of who is he, he will find in his way to those who missed him a lot. (Minato/Hikaru x Yukari) Dear reader: Due to my duties at school, all of the chapters will be uploaded each friday, saturday or sunday.
1. Introduction

**/Hello, boys and girls from all around the net, this will be my very first fan fiction, and so I wanted to be special, so I choose to do this about Persona 3 game, but I don't know if this will be good, since it's the first I have ever planed, and besides, the story is a little bit off the actual Canon-Story of the game, or maybe not (we never know until it's ready (P5 XD)), so we can say that this is a… non-canon story? (?) Any way, let's get started! Oh! And another thing, everything here will be the POV of the blue-haired boy, if you know what I mean.**

**The beginning might be not very good for every kind of people, so please, keep reading a few more episodes and you'll see how much is changing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Thou have been blessed

It is night time, the sky looks all shiny due to the stars in the cosmos, somehow I feel dizzy, like if I've been sleeping during a long time… and yet, I've just waked up from a strange dream… A dream involving a gigantic tower, some strange and mysterious monsters coming out from there, and also a gun… yes, a gun, but it wasn't a real gun, I guess…

-Where… where am I? – After that, I realized I was lying in a bed… yes, and I was inside a room, somehow, it looks familiar…

I rubbed my eyes trying to get a better sight of the whole place, I decided to investigate the place, and yet it seems like no one lives here. But then I looked at the entrance of this structure, there was a note, I didn't saw it when checking around here, so when did this…?

I took the paper away, and then I sensed a little headache, I put my right hand on my head, my vision became foggy, and then I heard a voice… _"Thou art I…. and I art thou… thou have been blessed by coming back to this world, thou shalt be granted the chance to fulfill your desires and be there for those who called thou "friend". Don't thou worry, we'll be ok, now go!" _

I didn't understand a thing of it, but I felt like thankfully by hearing that. I checked out the paper, and there were directions and quotes about something called "Gekkoukan University".

"I don't get it, but I don't care" That's what I though, and without nothing more I decided to continue this, waiting for something.

* * *

**/And that's all for today, I'll be thinking in more ideas for this, it's going to take some time for me to upload more chapters due to school duties. Anyway, thanks for reading this first episode, if you want you can write any comments, I also accept suggestions from everyone, one more time, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Infiltrate the campus

**/Hey! Hi again! Well, I believe that the last episode was too short; maybe because it was an introduction of the story, anyway I'll make sure that every episode here may be a bit longer, without nothing more, please enjoy this episode. We'll be seeing the blue-haired boy POV in this chapter. And this time I'm including an opening theme, The Persona 3 Portable opening, since I thought of it like an anime or something like that.**

* * *

Episode 1: Infiltrate the campus.

It's odd, but this instructions on the paper are very precise, "Go to the Iwatodai Train Station, you'll be there by around 21 o' clock in night time, wait at least 4 stations to reach your goal, it will be 22 o' clock by that time, then keep going until you find a boat in the middle of the coast, then ride it and row it until you reach that man-made island that you can see from the horizon. It'll be 23 o´clock when reaching the shore." Odd, but I didn't care about it.

I kept walking through the streets, following the instructions in the paper, then I reached the place, that place with the name of "Gekkoukan University", there was an inscription aside the main entrance, it says "Gekkoukan University, this college was founded by the Kirijo Group in tribute to the passed away student of Gekkoukan High, Minato Arisato (1992 – 2009)".

-Minato… Arisato… - Once again, it was odd; somehow the name was familiar to me…

* * *

**/Opening song – Soul Phrase – Persona 3 Portable Opening (Translated)**

**Lyrics:**

**I believe so strongly that tomorrow never falls away. It shone in the moonlight**  
**It still awaits, it still carries on through its old ways, 'till this moment of time**  
**The words that we spoke to each other, they ring together and make me a soft dream**  
**There is no more darkness, no more tears in the rain**  
**No-on hurt...**

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
**As I'll feel so alive, it will shone in the light. Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way)**  
**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
**As I'll feel so alive, I'll be travelling the world of darkness**

* * *

I felt bad for that guy, whoever he was, since he died very young…

I read the paper, and it says, "you have arrive the destined place, now you must walk silently through the left side of the field, so no guard may find you, but it doesn't matter, after all, this security system sucks" … Well, I believe this will be easy.

As I keep walking through the left, I noticed something in the wall, there was a hole in the bottom, and it looks like I can fit in it. I crawled through it and passed the walls. This is a penetrable place; even a kid would do it, I thought.

Then I kept walking, and walking, evading the guards, then I reach the only edifice with the lights turned on, I decided to get close to it, so I opened the door of crystal, It looked like a waiting room, but the air felt like… feminine.

Then I heard steps coming from far away the hallway, their voices sound like if they were girls… "Wait… girls… is this… oh dammit!" Then I hid behind the kitchen, I could hear their conversation.

-Hurry up, Fuuka, Aigis! It's about to start!

-Please calm down Yukari-san, we're coming

-Plea… please wait for me!

"Hmm? Those voices… I have heard them before…" I decided to take a little peek of which to see who they are, I saw three girls. The middle-sized girl has both hair and eyes of color light brown, the little one also has the same color of eyes and hair, it was a light blue color, and the last one, the taller one, was blonde and has blue eyes.

-C'mon, it's already starting! – Said the brown-haired girl, the blonde one called her Yukari-san. "Yukari…"

-Good! We made it on time, just about one hour before the curfew. –Said the blue-haired girl.

-Yes, nice timing remembering Fuuka-san. – So that's the name of the blue-haired girl. "Fuuka…"

-*Giggle* Thanks Aigis-san! – And the blonde girls is Aigis. "Aigis..."

-Shhh! It's started! – Said Yukari.

They were dialing the News Channel, looks like they are going to watch a documentary, but of what? Maybe they are going to increase their academics.

-And now, let's begin with another annual documentary; once again, the story of the passed away student of Gekkoukan High, Minato Arisato, has increased the questions and doubts of his "mysterious" dead. – "Minato… So they are going to see about that Minato-guy. Maybe I should too. But… mysterious?"

* * *

After a few introductions, the documentary begun.

-Minato Arisato was a 17 years old student of the Gekkoukan High School in the Iwatodai Port-Island, a man-made island. He was very known by his seniors and his juniors. Almost his graduation he suddenly died by mysterious circumstances, not even the professional doctors could make an answer to this. He was, for all of those who know him well, the smartest, charming and courageous person they had known. This is a picture of him and his dorm partners. - And then I saw the picture of those persons, these girls were in the photo as well, there was many boys in the picture, one of them was a teen with a cap and beard , he doesn't look smart to me. And there was another teen, he was white-haired, he looked brave and smart, but not so charming. There was also a boy; he looked like an elementary school student, so it wasn't him. He was aside a dog, he looks very loyal. And there was another guy, a very scary one. And another girl, she looked very smart and rich. An adult, smiling at the camera, he obviously wasn't Minato. And finally the last boy, he was blue-haired, and he was in the middle, he looks very serious and mysterious. Since he was in the middle he may be a very important guy for everybody in the picture. "But now that I think about it, he looks… like… me…." I was scared by seeing him; it was like… seeing me in front of a mirror. I wanted to know more, so I stayed and hear the documentary.

Strange… it feels like being there in those memories, and yet, I can't remember.

After the documentary ended, the girls in the sofa started to feel sleepy; two of them went straight to their rooms, except for one, Yukari. After the doors of their room where closed, Yukari started to cry, she was in tears, "I don't want her to cry, not for me… I have to do something". And after this, I walked silently and put my hand on her shoulder.

After that she looked at me, she smiled and the tears stop flowing on her face, a face that looks more pretty when watching closely.

-Mi… Minato-kun? - She asked – *Giggle*, I must be dreaming again. - She was smiling, she was very cute.

-You called me… Minato…- I said – So that is my name, huh? - I said that while smiling.

-what are you talking about? – She said – of course that is your name – she was still smiling. – Maybe I should wake up-

-But this is nor a dream or illusion, I guess- I said that, and her eyes fully opened themselves, like if they weren't believing what they are seeing.

-Mi… Minato-kun… Minato-kun! Is that you!?-

-I don't really know, but, I believe that's me. I'm back, I guess. – I said smiling

-Minato-kun… Minato-kun! - And after that she hugged me… Strange, I feel something really deep inside in the left part of my chest… something so deep…

* * *

**Ending theme – koori no ue ni tatsu you ni (To stand on the ice) – Detective Conan Ending 6 (translated)**

**_I really want to stand on the ice_**

**_I want to do something so dangerous_**

**_I want to mold the dreams my love has painted_**

**_Into a shape that's forever my destiny._**

**_If a spaceship comes down before my eyes,_**

**_I would even leave behing my friends,_**

**_Just to leave Earth._**

**_They say the days when _**

**_nothing happens are the best,_**

**_But the truth is I´m running away,_**

**_Letting my days without you get the better of me._**

**_I really want to stand on the ice,_**

**_and the fact that I fell in love is secret._**

**_My heart is flying further away,_**

**_leaving faster than light, this is forever my destiny._**

* * *

**/Ok, the anime of the ending has nothing to do with Persona, but the lyrics and the music; it makes me feel like it has something with my story, that's why I put that ending, besides the music is good. Anyway, you guys already saw the topics of this fan fiction, if not, they are friendship and romance, and by romance, you guys know who I'm shipping already. Anyway, that's my second chapter for my fan fiction of Persona 3, if you want to comment or suggest me anything, then feel free to do it. Thanks for reading and I hope to have time to write more in one day, until then… farewell.**


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped in the dorm

**/Hello everyone! Here I have another episode for my fan fiction, as you already read in the last episode; finally this "mysterious boy" has found his identity as Minato Arisato, the student who passed away not a long time ago by unknown circumstances. He arrives to Gekkoukan University, which is founded in the tribute for him. There he found three girls from his past, Aigis, Fuuka, and Yukari, whom is right now with our protagonist. We're resuming the story from here, so please, enjoy yourself, and thanks for keep reading. And as for the opening and ending from the last episode, I'll be keeping the lyrics from the songs, and the title of this episode, well, I'll explain later…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trapped in the dorm...

Minato POV:

The sun was rising and shining behind the windows, I don't remember so much about last night, just about some guy named Minato and a girl, a pretty one by the way… I was wondering where I was, then a flash of my memories came to my head… I fell asleep in the girls' dorm, hugging the girl who received me after, I suppose, a long time. Her name was…

-Yukari? – When I just wake up I realized that I was around her arms, she was still sleeping as well

-Hmmm? – She was about to open her eyes

"Oh man, maybe I shouldn't have woke her up… or maybe she won't yell at me, and will let me go"

-What? – She was still sleepy, but she then opened their eyes to see clearly

-Um… Good morning? – I thought she wouldn't get mad at me

Yukari POV:

It is strange, I was dreaming about him, but then he was there, telling me that this wasn't a dream… But anyway, it couldn't be any better; after all, he was still at that seal…

-Yukari? – I heard, that woke me up

-Hmmm? – I wanted to open my eyes, but I was still sleepy, so I couldn't get a good view of whoever had called me. Then I finally was able to open-wide my eyes. –What? –

And there he was, and I was hugging him, like if we were just sleeping together, just like in that strange dream. –Um… Good morning? – He said.

-Mi… Minato-kun… you are… - SO IT WAS REALLY HIM –You are here… alive! – I was feeling so happy, but I just thought about one thing… -And YOU are in the girls' dorm…! -

-... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

**/Opening song – Soul Phrase – Persona 3 Portable Opening (Translated)**

**Lyrics:**

**I believe so strongly that tomorrow never falls away. It shone in the moonlight**  
**It still awaits, it still carries on through its old ways, 'till this moment of time**  
**The words that we spoke to each other, they ring together and make me a soft dream**  
**There is no more darkness, no more tears in the rain**  
**No-on hurt...**

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
**as I'll feel so alive, it will shone in the light. Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way)**  
**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
**As I'll feel so alive, I'll be travelling the world of darkness**

* * *

Minato POV:

As soon as she yelled at me, just what I needed, I backed up. –Yu… Yukari! I… I'll tell you later, so please…- And after that I started my retreat, and I would successfully made it if it wasn't because of the rest of the girls in the dorm, who waked up as the result of the scream… "Oh well… I had a good life… for a short time, I guess."

-It… It's a boy! – One of the girls was aiming me with her finger –Who are you? And what are you doing…? – Then she looked where Yukari was –Don't tell me…!? –

- Whoa! Wait! Don't jump to conclusions yet! I was…- I tried to convince them but…

-GET HIM!- And after that everyone in the dorm began to hunt, and I was the prey!

"It's going to hurt!" And it hurt…

I was trapped, without nowhere to go, and to get things worse, I was tied up! From where the hell they got this ropes?

-Someone! Call senpai! – "What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

-I'll do it! – Yukari said that, and she took Aigis and Fuuka with her, when did they suddenly appear?

-Wait! Yukari!-

-Shut up! – That noisy girl yelled at me

"Why is this happening right now? This wasn't in that damned paper!"

Yukari POV:

So he… he is really alive! Thank goodness! But there is now a problem… The poor Minato was all in a big trouble, and because of me and my big mouth! "I have to do something!"

And after that, Fuuka and Aigis arrived, surprised by the commotion.

-What happened? Are you all right Yukari-san! – Aigis asked me

-Yeah, I'm fine… but I doubt if he will- I said as I was aiming to Minato, then Aigis and Fuuka were even more surprised.

-What!? But he was… - Aigis said, very confused.

-B… but how's this possible? – Fuuka was even more shocked than before.

-Someone! Call senpai! – Wait, did she mean to Mitsuru-senpai? If that's the case, then…

-I'll do it! – And as soon as I offered to bring Mitsuru-senpai; who is, once again, the President of the Student Council of Gekkoukan University, I took with me to Aigis and Fuuka.

-Wait! Yukari! –

-Shut up! -

I was running as fast as I could, Aigis and Fuuka were following behind me. Aigis doesn't had a problem at all keeping up with my speed, but Fuuka, she wasn't the most athletic girl in the group.

-Yu… Yukari-san! Please, wait! – Fuuka was exhausted –Did that boy *pant* was really him? *pant* -

-Yes! *pant* Without doubt! –

-But how's this possible? – Aigis asked – He's supposed to be at the door, sealing Nyx away from Erebus! –

-That's what I cannot explain, but even so, we have to alert everyone, starting with Mitsuru-senpai-

And so, we reached the senpai girls' dorms. There was Mitsuru-senpai, as always, rising early from bed. We knocked the door, impatiently.

-Come in – She said behind the door – Oh, Takeba-san, Yamagishi-san, Aigis-san.

-He… *pant* he is… *pant* back! - We were too exhausted to answer clearly.

-Hmm? Who's back? –

-We'll explain in the way! Please, follow us, Mitsuru-senpai! – Aigis, who wasn't exhausted at all, answered for me.

Minato POV:

And I was there… lying on the floor… tied, even at the legs… why did this happened? It's been a little time since the girls left the place, where are they?

-Um… hey, could you mind…? –

-Shut up! I said "No word until senpai arrives! - Damn… If I ever get away, I'll remember to never comeback when she's here…

-We're back! - That sounded like Aigis

-*panting* I'll…. Never going to run like this again…- And that was Fuuka.

-Huh? What in the world is going on? – That was an adult-like voice… I thought I'd get into troubles for this… Then she was staring at me… She was in the photo as well, the smartest one. She's red haired color.

-Senpai! This boy was wandering around this dorm, and he was lying on the floor with Yukari Takeba!-

-Um… I believe that I'm kind the victim here… ya' know? - And I really was the victim… I WAS WILDLY TIED BY THESE GIRLS!

-… Its ok- She answered.

-HUH!? – The girls were really confused, but in my case… "This must be a miracle… I survived this terrible ordeal!"

-I asked him to come by my dorm, so I could register him in the system. Since he'll be studying at this college, and this is his first day, he might be lost.-

… Good… now I'm a college boy…

-But we saw him with Yukari!-

-Www well, I was just scared when I saw him inside! That was really rude of you!-

-Um… yeah… sorry…-

-*Laugh* Anyway, please, release him, so he can come with me to the Faculty Office. – And after that, the girl who was moaning at me, released me.

-Please, come with me, and you too Takeba.-

-Yes-

-Yes-

Well, I was saved by my new senior; I just hope to never experience this again…

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ending 3 – Echo Again (Translated)**

**The moon shines through my window**  
**from between the tall skyscrapers**  
**I tried reciting aloud**  
**the letter you sent me from so far away,**

**When I close my eyes, I can see you**  
**for an instant as you say goodbye**  
**Enduring the nights, I long to see you more.**  
**Wanting to touch you more...**

**You're the only one who can erase**  
**the darkness inside me**  
**All I can tell you, I'm sure**  
**I DON'T WANT TO MISS YOU ANYMORE**

**The more I long for you, the more it ECHO AGAIN**

* * *

**/And that's the second chapter for my fan fiction, I hope you liked it, if anyone has suggestions or comments, please feel free to write them. And as for the ending theme, well, I thought it could fit, and with the video of the ending theme (if you want to see it), instead of Tsuna, I thought about putting to Yukari, and for the memories on the background of the video, you can switch them with memories of S.E.E.S. in their special moments. Well, that's what imagined about the ending theme, but anyway, I hope to upload another chapter ASAP, maybe after homework, since I'm in school yet, but until then… farewell...**


	4. Chapter 3: The transfered student

**/Hey guys, another episode for the fan fiction here, please enjoy it. I'll keep the opening theme, since it has to do with Persona 3; since it's the opening of the P3P, and for the Ending theme, maybe I'll keep changing them on almost every episode. Well, without anything to add, let´s begin.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The transferred student, again.

Minato POV:

Well, I was just saved from those girls, thanks to the assistance of senpai.

-Hey… Thank you, um… miss…? –

-Mitsuru Kirijo, that's odd, I thought you would remember me, or at least you could remember your girl. - She said it and winked, I really didn't care about the question, and I just wanted to know more.

-Um… senpai, he doesn't look like he can remember a thing now, not even… – That's what Yukari said, blushing, why did she was blushing?

-B- but, there's something I want to ask, - Fuuka said, and so she asked – Is… is it true… what they were saying at the dorm? That you and Minato-san… -

-EH!? D- Don't get the wrong idea! – Yukari was defending herself, still, blushing. – He was just behind me and… -

-And do you guys felt something while sleeping? – Now Aigis was asking.

-I- I told you that…! –

-Calm down, Yukari-san! – Fuuka was trying to maintain Yukari in the mood.

-We were just kidding! – Aigis finished.

And I was just there, watching over them, without something to say. I was wondering, what's going on next…

* * *

**/Opening song – Soul Phrase – Persona 3 Portable Opening (Translated)**

**Lyrics:**

**_I believe so strongly that tomorrow never falls away. It shone in the moonlight_**  
**_It still awaits, it still carries on through its old ways, 'till this moment of time_**  
**_The words that we spoke to each other, they ring together and make me a soft dream_**  
**_There is no more darkness, no more tears in the rain_**  
**_No-on hurt..._**

**_Write me an endless song (When you let go) _**  
**_as I'll feel so alive, it will shone in the light. Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way)_**  
**_Now write me an endless song (When you let go)_**  
**_As I'll feel so alive, I'll be travelling the world of darkness._**

* * *

Minato POV:

-We arrived, please wait here with the others, I have to do some arrangements for you. –

After that, Mitsuru-senpai left to the inside of the Faculty Office.

After a few seconds…

-Say, do you mind if not telling anyone about last night? – Yukari was whispering me -Really, I wouldn't like to start a rumor… - But the silence was collapsed…

-L- last night, You said…? - And there were again, Aigis and Fuuka… I just wanted to do something else…

-W- Wait a second! Don't get the wrong idea! – She was blushing again.

-Don't worry, Yukari-san! It's just that you just look so cute when blushing. - Said Aigis

-Tee hee, its true! – And then Fuuka.

-P—please, don't be that meanie! – Blushing again, well, it was true, she looked a bit cute.

After a few moments here, senpai had finally come out from the office.

-I have made the arranges for you, this person here is one of the tutors of the campus. -

-My name is Ichirou Mouri; it's a pleasure to meet you, sir. – Said the gentleman, who seems to be a professor.

-The pleasure's mine. My name is- -

-No, there's no need to say your real name, don't worry, I already know it all, since it could be so strange that someone called Arisato Minato, suddenly appear in our data system. – Well, that was true; after all, Minato Arisato is really dead for everyone else.

-No need to be concerned, just put your name here, and we'll do the rest. –

-It's not so hard to think in another name, there are a lot of options, after all. – Said Mitsuru-senpai.

Well, it's true, like a video game, where you can put any other name, anyone you'd want… but which name…

Well, it's settled then…

-Very well… so your name is Hikaru Diamond? –

- Yes. -

-Very well! Then welcome to Gekkoukan University, I hope you'll feel like in your home. – Said the professor Mouri.

-Thank you, sir. –

-Well, allow me to show your new room, and your roommate… maybe you don't remember him, but he will remember you. – Said Mitsuru-senpai.

-Do you mean that HE will be his roommate? Well, I believe they'll get along, just like the old times. – Said Yukari while smiling.

-Yeah, without the exercise of midnight. – Said Aigis, she was also smiling.

-*giggle* Hey, since when did you were that sarcastic, Aigis-san? – Said Fuuka.

-Now, now. Let's rest for a while now. Since today is Sunday, there's no school today. So why don't we gather all, and celebrate his welcome back- Mitsuru-senpai suggested this idea, everybody was really cheered up. – But for now let's rest a while, since you all had a really moved morning.-

-Yes, I'm really tired of so much running. - Fuuka said –Let's gather all of us in the sushi place, there at the south of the island. –

-Yeah, you can count with me for that. – Yukari was all happy for that idea.

-Me too! - Said Aigis.

-Well, let's rest for now. Please come with me. –

-See you later, Hi-ka-ru-kun. –

-*nod* See you later, Yukari. – And after that, Mitsuru-senpai escorted me at another edifice; it has to be the boys' dorm. At least I'm safe here…

-Your room is located at the second floor, 'till the end of the hall, just like the last time. –

-*nod* Thank you for saving me, Kirijo-senpai. –

-Now, now, call me by my name of Mitsuru, please. After all, we were all friends, right? –

-Not that I remember, but I believe it; yes. – I said, smiling to the fact that I won't be alone.

-That's the enthusiasm. Now enter, I'm sure your friend is waiting for you. –

-*nod*-

/You obtained "Room's key". Please don't lose it.

And after that she left the dorm. I opened the door; I was surprised of everything in the floor, almost every kind of shirts, socks and every clothes on the floor. Surely is my roommate's mess.

There were two desks, each one with a lamp, and with a window which has a view to the outside. There was also a bed of two floors, and in the bottom floor, there was lying another student, he looks like the guy of the cap from the photo of the documentary.

I tried to don't wake him up, but it looked like impossible to wake him up, do I didn't worried.

Now that I think about it, I don't have anything more to wear, since I only have a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, and black jeans. "Now that's a problem…"

-*yawning*-

That was my roommate, I think he's about to wake up… He was staring at me.

-What…? It's 10:00 AM? It is still too early… - Then he tried to doze off, maybe he already noticed me.

- … No way… - He rubbed his eyes. –No damn way! It… it is really you? –

-I believe so. –

-… It's really you! Man. Where the hell you been? – He grabbed me from my shoulders, pulling and pushing me during three seconds.

-I don't even know… - Damn, I'm dizzy. –But, please, don't call me by my name; remember that Minato Arisato is dead for everyone.-

-Th- then? How do you want to be called? –

-Well, my name is, Hikaru Diamond, nice to meet you… um… -

-Oh? Oh, yes! My name is Junpei Iori, it's nice to meet you too, Hikaru –

-*nod* Nice to meet you –

-Wait a minute! Everyone have to know about this! –

-Actually, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis and Mitsuru-senpai already know, I was registered here thanks to her. –

-Man, senpai will never stop surprising us. She really is something. - He was laughing. –But now that I think about this… here there are a lot of students of Gekkoukan High who might recognize your face… hmmm… I know! – Then he rushed to one of his drawers. –Oh, sorry 'bout the mess, ya' know, this is like living alone and without responsibilities. –

-But we're at school, aren't we? –

-Well… almost without responsibilities. Where the hell did I put those…? Aha! Here they are! – Then he rushed to put something on my face…

-Those are… eyeglasses? –

-Yep! Just like that American super hero who uses eyeglasses to hide his true identity! Ingenious, isn't it?–

-And you think that everyone here is going to believe that I'm someone else? – I was having my doubts.

-Without any doubt! *eye winking*- Well, now I'm more confident. Maybe being someone else will be interesting.

* * *

**/Ending theme: Boys ~To the Radiant Tomorrow~ - Metal Fight Beyblade 1st ending theme song (Translated). (Switched characters: Gingka (Red haired) – Minato/Hikaru; Kenta (The kid of yellow) – Junpei; Madoka (Obviously, the girl) – Yukari.)**

**_Okay? All right? The future_**

**_To the tomorrow where the light shines, I'm coming there now, wait_**

**_Without running away, even just a little bit_**

**_Okay? All right? The future_**

**_Getting mixed up in all these thoughts_**

**_Unintentionally coming close to losing_**

**_Even so, there's only one certain thing in my heart_**

**_To the tomorrow where the light shines, I'm coming there now, wait_**

**_Without running away, even just a little bit_**

**_Okay? All right? The future_**

**_Getting mixed up in all these thoughts_**

**_Unintentionally coming close to crying_**

**_Even so, there's only one certain thing in my heart_**

**_Hey, hopes and dreams, when did you become yesterday's dreams?_**

**_Come to think of it, I think I abandoned you myself; I'll come get you now_**

**_Hey, hopes and dreams, when did you become yesterday's dreams?_**

**_Come to think of it, I think I abandoned you myself, so that's why_**

**_To the tomorrow where the light shines, I'm coming there now, wait_**

**_Without running away, even just a little bit_**

**_Okay? All right? The future_**

**_To the tomorrow where the light shines, without getting discouraged I'll stand up over and over again_**

**_Let's get out to catch the certain thing now._**

* * *

**/Now for this ending theme, as I said before, the character where substituted by the main characters of Persona 3, whom are Minato/Hikaru, Junpei and Yukari, the first three playable characters. (If you watched the original ending theme from Metal Fight Beyblade) At first, Minato/Hikaru is sitting in that cliff, watching the sky, but instead of putting the constellations on the background, let's put every character of S.E.E.S. Starting with Junpei; and then is Yukari, later is Akihiko, and then is Mitsuru. After the zoom scene to Minato/Hikaru, the three of them (He, Yukari and Junpei) are sitting in both sides from Minato/Hikaru. And then will appear on the background: Fuuka, Aigis, and Koromaru with Ken, Shinjiro, and last but not least, Ryoji. And finally, the morning light. And for everyone who's asking why did I put the name of Hikaru Diamond to Minato, well, first he'll need a new name, due to the fact that the rest of the world believes that Minato Arisato is in heaven; and besides… that's the name I put to my MC of P3P… Ok, I said it! But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter; if you have any comment or suggestion for me, please feel free to write it. See you all next time, until then… farewell…**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome back!

**/Hello guys, today we have the fourth (fifth with the introduction) chapter of this fan fiction, sorry if I haven't been uploading, the thing is that I have school, so I don't have plenty of time. But anyway, there's anything to add, so let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome back!

That was quite a tour; this campus is as big as a city! If it weren't because of Junpei, I'd surely be lost by now… But now I should be worried about my clothes… since I have only one match…

-"Don't worry about it." Said Mitsuru-senpai –"Before we all gather at Sushi's, why don't we all go to Paulownia Mall? You can get more clothes there.

-"Eh? So we can really leave this Island?"- Junpei asked.

-"Only at Saturdays after school and Sundays. But I'm surprised that you didn't know about it, since it was at the main tour of the campus."-

-"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Well… maybe I wasn't paying attention… hehe." - Now that was a moment.

-"Geez… you never change, Stupei."- That was Yukari.

-"Are you still at it, Yuka-tan?"-

-"*Giggle* don't worry about it, Junpei-san, she wasn't that serious"- Fuuka tried to calm him down.

_"Well, anyway, what are we waiting for? Should we leave now?"-

-"Yes. We can have a little ride on Tatsumi Port Island, since you've come back; maybe we can flashback things to you. *Giggle*"-

-"Yes *While nodding*. Thanks Fuuka."-

-"OK! LET'S LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!"-

We all were looking forward for that party, and for some reason, I felt glad of hearing them very happy.

* * *

**/Opening song – Soul Phrase – Persona 3 Portable Opening (Translated)**

**Lyrics:**

**I believe so strongly that tomorrow never falls away. It shone in the moonlight**  
**It still awaits, it still carries on through its old ways, 'till this moment of time**  
**The words that we spoke to each other, they ring together and make me a soft dream**  
**There is no more darkness, no more tears in the rain**  
**No-on hurt...**

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
**As I'll feel so alive, it will shone in the light. Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way)**  
**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**  
**As I'll feel so alive, I'll be travelling the world of darkness**

* * *

The boat was about to leave, we barely made it. Mitsuru said that this boat leaves only at 5:00 PM, so if someone who wants to go to Port Island, they'd have to arrive in time, so you don't miss the boat.

-"The same goes for the return. Since today's Sunday, we all should get back here early."-

-"Hey, now that I think about it…"- Yukari seems to be troubled by something… -"What is he going to study here? Maybe we had to choose a career for him before departing."-

-"You don't worry. We'll fix this issue when coming back. For now, let's enjoy ourselves."-

-"Just what I wanted to hear!"- Junpei was all excited about this.

-"Wait! Now that it hit me… Where's Akihiko-senpai?"- Fuuka was asking for another senpai.

-"Yes, It's been since yesterday we didn't see him.-"Aigis concreted, did that senpai was lost?

-"Actually, he'll be waiting for us at port."- Mitsuru answered affirmative.

-"EHHH!? So he stayed at Port Island since yesterday!?"- Junpei asked, very surprised.

Mitsuru nodded.

-"So that means, that we can stay there the night?"- Fuuka asked.

-"In a way, yes. But is recommended to stay only at Saturdays, AND if you have the money to rent a room."-

-"But, it couldn't be easier for him to stay in the old dorm?"- Yukari asked. Then I remembered something…

-"Come to think about it… I woke up inside an edifice, could it be the dorm you are talking about?"-

Everyone faces looked surprised.

-"Huh? What do you mean by that? Did you really came from that faraway place to Gekkoukan University?"-Yukari was asking too much questions. –"And come to think about it… How did arrived safely there?"-

-"On a boat"-

…

-"Umm… yeah… sure thing"-

-"Cool down, Yuka-tan."- Junpei calmed down Yukari –"He's already here, let's enjoy the moment"-

Everyone agreed with Junpei. The travel was a very short one compared to the one last night. Maybe 'cause this boat has an engine-motor.

We arrived to the Iwatodai port area. It's a very different port from the one I found the boat. There was a person who was jogging; he rushed right to us, while jogging…

-"Where've you been?"- He asked. He looked just like the guy in the photograph, is he...?

-"Sorry for kept you waiting Akihiko. But seriously, why are you jogging at a place like this?"- Mitsuru was asking Akihiko-senpai. That's odd; he looks more "muscular" than in the photo of the TV, where he was a bit thin.

-"Well, of course. The protein!"- Protein? –"I'll need it for after my regular exercise and…"- That's when he stares at me. –"Well, if it isn't you Arisa…"-

-"SHHH!"- Everyone silenced senpai.

-"Remember senpai, Minato Arisato is dead for everyone else..."- Yukari said that in a sad tone. –"His name is Hikaru Diamond, c'mon Hikaru-kun, he doesn't bite."-

-"What did that mean, Takeba-san?"-

-"Nice to meet you, senpai."-

-"Heh, sure it is. Anyway, we should be hurrying at sushi's, I might order the Protein Special."-

-"Senpai, why're you always with your "Protein" stuff?"- Junpei asked.

-"It helps my body of course! That's why I always eat it"-

-"Well, it's not like Stupei is going to understand you. *Giggle*"-

-"I heard 'ya, Yuka-tan! You might even call a ghost if you keep at it."-

-"Sh… Shut up! There's nothing like ghost! I prove it since two years ago!"-

While they were discussing –"Don't worry, they fight like this always. Of course you don't remember at all."- Aigis told me about every funny moment where they always were arguing.

-"A… anyway, let's head for the Shopping district. Hikaru-san is going to need clothes."- Fuuka suggested.

-"I agree, now let's go while we have time."- Mitsuru said, and after that, we all headed to the Iwatodai Shopping District.

There were a bunch of people around, many of them where going to the restaurant places. As we searched for clothes, we also encounter ourselves with a kid and his dog. The dog began to bark happily at me.

-"Wait… is he… senpai!?"- A huge smile was on his face, exposing his full happiness. That boy looks like the one on the photo too.

-"Is that you, Ken-kun?"- Yukari said with a joyful voice.

-"Everyone's here. Sanada-san! Long time no see."-

-"Yeah. You've changed a lot."- So the last name of Akihiko-senpai is Sanada. Akihiko… Sanada…

-"Yeah, I've got to grown a bit more. But you can tell that by looking don't you?"-

-"*Giggle* Sure thing Ken-kun."- Said Fuuka.

-"Ken-kun! Guess who've come to see us?"- Yukari was drawing Ken attention to me.

-"Yes… I was wandering what happened?"- Ken looks like puzzled. –"Do you remember me, senpai?"- He recovers his smile.

-"Um… no."-

-"Hehe, he's always that short-answer type, doesn't he?"-

-"Yeah. I'm glad he's still the same as a before, I like that."- Yukari said that. But then regretted what she said.

-"Hehe… So you're still at-UGH!" That surely hurt.

-"Whoa! Wait Yuka-tan! That wasn't necessary."- Junpei was in pain due to the Yukari's hit on his feet.

-"Hehe, you guys never change. By the way, what are you doing here?"-

-"We were just buying some clothes for Hikaru-san"- Aigis answered Ken question.

-"Hikaru? Who's Hikaru?"-

-"Oh, yes! We haven't told you right?"- Then Yukari explained the situation to Ken.

-"So that's how is it…"- Everybody where waiting for Ken to understand. –"So, when are you planning on going to Sushi's? I have money, by the way."-

-"Hehe, you don't have to use inversed psychology this time. You're already invited"- Junpei assured Ken.

-"That's good! Do you think Koro-chan can go too?"-

-"They won't allow pets inside the place. But we can take the outside seats."- Mitsuru answered Ken question.

-"Cool! Did you hear Koro-chan?"-

-"*Woof* *Woof*"- Koromaru is surely happy about it.

After this, everyone was heading to Sushi's at Paulownia Mall.

-"This establishment opening was 1 year ago. We were hanging around here in our free time after school."- Yukari explained me.

-"*nod* Sounds good"-

-"Sure it is! Maybe we should… hang around some of these days… Don't you think?"-

-"Sure thing"-

The party was having it all. Everybody was enjoying the moment here. It all felt like I've been missing this joyful feeling… I think this just too good. We talked about what we´ve been doing, obviously I didn't talk, since I don't really remember. They also told me about how we spent our days together when I was "alive". I kinda feel good to hear so many happy things… I just hope to never lose these bonds again…

* * *

**/Ending theme: Beauty of destiny – Persona 4 The Animation 1****st**** ending theme song.**

**No time to waste  
But make your pace  
It's OK to remove copy and paste  
I'm doing my way  
You do it your way  
Don't just follow your left find the right way  
Stereotypes  
Too many hypes  
But I'm the epitome of new types  
Having the fear is power to my soul  
Cuz I overcome them  
That's how I roll**

**Expose your thoughts  
Don't be afraid of making mistakes  
Rules prevailing in  
(Some things that you cannot run away)  
That may be your greatest rival  
Believe in faith and your heart  
Your true soul stop being  
(You must face yourself sooner or later)  
In the shades come on  
Out in the open sun**

**Beauty of the child of destiny  
Delightful days  
Are rich with chastity of love  
Thorny path  
there's no easy way for real bliss  
So I keep on fighting for  
Beauty of destiny**

* * *

**/Well, this was the fourth chapter for my fan fiction, sorry if I upload it a little bit late, but I still have school business here, so… I have to balance time for school and writing… but anyway, I hope you liked this episode, I'll try to make the others a bit longer, and with more stuff to see. If you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to do it. See ya' next time, until then… farewell…**


	6. Chapter 5: The first day (Part 1)

**/Hello everyone. I just want to take a few minutes to say something. One, Thank you for reading my fanfic, even when I don't upload any chapter; two, due to my time in school, I believe that I'll be posting each new chapter each Friday, Saturday or Sunday; three, I want to introduce the new format for my fic (I was reading some other fan fictions from other people in , and I like some of them. So I thought, "Maybe I can use a new way to construct my chapters…" And so I'm doing it. Since the school days are beginning for our protagonist, I think that I can make a calendar, based on the year 2011; 2 years after the events in Persona 3, Persona 3 FES. Here's an example:**

Day/Month Time

/Character's name (More frequently, the Minato/Hikaru's)/'s POV

-"Dialogue"- Any action, reaction or personal thoughts from the character's POV.

/A.N: Author notes or quotes, but I think you already know XD.

**Ah! And also, I want to put the Holidays from Japan, so the characters can get a rest from college. Still I don't know how it works in real life, but as I said chapters earlier, it's a fictional story so… I don't think it matters if it's a bit realistic or not. But anyway, I'll read Wikipedia or something where I can get info about their celebration, starting with Golden Week, because it's the closest holiday to this chapter… Whoa! I just take some 250+ words from this introduction! Well, I better get started with this.**

* * *

10/April Night time

Yukari's POV:

The dinner now was one of our better experiences since the day we defeated the Full Moon Shadows, but even so, I had so many questions about him… How did he just come back to life? If his soul was there, what will happen then? I'm just worried sick, but I just can't help myself. I have to know about this, and I just remembered something that might give us the answers. And so we headed back to our dorms, but before that, I asked Mitsuru-senpai and the other girls to come with me.

-"Are you intrigued about his comeback, Yukari-san?"- I was just asked by the person I was going to ask the favor for my task.

-"Yeah, but you know, Aigis? I just thought about a way to know a bit more about this…."- I was searching for the appropriate words to say –"Say, do you remember about that room where we all ended up after finishing with Erebus?"-

-"Wait… don't tell me… that elevator room-like?"- Fuuka read my mind again

-"The Velvet Room…"- Aigis, who once possessed the Wild Card ability from Minato-kun, sometime after his farewell… -"I don't know… I think that my contract with them was already over."

-"We'll never know 'till we try"-

-"But tell me, Takeba, why do you want to know about this so badly?"- Mitsuru was questioning me about my plan, as if she was seeing ahead the situation.

-"I don't know… maybe to know how to make him stay here for more time, maybe forever… it's just…"- I cleared my throat before trying to say something more –"We already lost him once, right? I just don't want to lose him again… I don't think I can take it anymore…"- I felt like if I was about to unleash my worries –"And I know you all can't take it, either."-

-"… You're right in there…"- Senpai agreed to my feelings. Everyone agreed to me.

-"Yes… I once swore to protect him from any danger, even now, he is here now. And now that there's nothing to be worried about, maybe we can all spend our time as friends and schoolmates as well."- Aigis was saying that with a smile on her face.

-"You're right! It's been a while since we all were reunited and I like that. Now we can all be very happy with him at our side again."- Fuuka was also happy about it, I felt like everyone can understand my feelings… Now I'm happy.

-"Come to think about it, I recall that Igor, the owner of the Velvet Room, he said that the room existed in "between Dream and Reality". Maybe… well, since I don't have any more the Velvet Key, I think that… our best possibility is to sleep together…"- Aigis said that, and then I recalled that too, we also woke up from a strange dream, we were at that "Velvet Room".

-"It may work! At least that's what I think…"-

After all, we all agreed in sleeping aside Aigis, since she's the one who possess that ability to enter… or well, possessed…

We all managed to bring some futon from our rooms… it was a little bit complicated to be comfortable, since we were doing this to enter a room in our dreams, even if we didn't know if we'd success.

…

*BGM: Aria of the soul (Velvet Room theme)*

We began to hear a song… a song with a tone, I don't know if it was a sad tone or something else, but it echoed inside my soul…

We made it. We managed to, somehow, enter the Velvet Room. But it wasn't anymore an elevator; it looked like a… limousine? And outside everything was surrounded by fog… Inside the vehicle, we saw a lot of wines and champagne. Maybe those were foreign drinks.

-"Welcome to the Velvet Room"- A man in tux was sitting on the deepest part, he has a really big nose and was bald, and aside of him, was laying a beautiful woman, her skin was white, also her hair was white and her eyes were color yellow, in the prettiest way. She wasn't the one we saw two years ago. –"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those who have abided by a contract may enter."

-"Good night, Igor-san. I don't know if you remember me, after these two years…"-

-"But of course we remember you! How can we forget someone who possessed a great potential, Aigis"-

-"I'm glad you remembered me"- Aigis said with a big smile on her face.

-"Umm… excuse me, but I have a question about someone. I believe he was a guest of yours before Aigis."- I asked, giving myself hope to find an answer.

-"Yes. As I said before, how could we forget a guest who showed a great potential inside them? I'm still impressed about him, when I created him that Arcana, I knew that he would give the best of him in that final battle."-

-"I'm glad to hear that you're as proud of him as us."- Mitsuru agreed with Igor. Indeed, I was also that proud of him because of his success after that battle. Even so, I regret of being able to do nothing after that…

-"Well, coming to that question… Maybe you know by now, that…"-

-"He has returned. Yes, his presence, the real one, is here."- When I heard that, I felt like the happiest person on Earth, well, everyone was all happy to hear that. – And now, your next question will be about that seal, right?"- I nodded –"I see. Well, maybe my assistant here will show you what happened."

-"Understood"- The woman sitting beside Igor began to talk –"But first I want to introduce myself. My name is Margaret. I'm the older sister of Elizabeth; she once was an assistant here in the Velvet Room, but she left with the hope to bring back the blue-haired boy from that seal."-

-"Do you mean that she has something to do with the return of Minato-san?"- Fuuka asked, we were as surprised as she.

-"I don't know for sure. But if she did that miracle, then now I can relax myself."- Margaret said, she looked like if she was worried sick.

-"And will she return to the Room?"- Aigis asked.

-"She will, eventually. She is now traveling around the mysterious world that is outside this Room, I mean to your world."-

-"I see. Well, I hope to see her in our world one of these days."- Aigis said, relived about the whereabouts of Elizabeth.

-"Well, I see now that you're almost near to the info you wanted to hear. Now, I believe that you all want to know about the seal. What will happen if he's here and not there?"- Once again, Igor just read through our minds. –"You don't have to worry about that right now. Because of his Personas, they are now guarding that door"-

-"His Personas?"- I asked very confused, did his Personas had something to do with his return?

-"Yes. Since he possessed the Wild Card ability, he was able to have, almost, an unlimited number of Personas in his arsenal. With the power of his Personas guarding the seal, there's nothing to worry about."- Igor explained with a really high confidence about it. –"You already know, that Personas are the feelings that comes from the heart. Maybe his heart was wishing to comeback to all of you, and with a little help of Elizabeth, he might gained the chance to do it. He left his power behind, and maybe that's why he loses his memory."

-"I see."- I never thought about it. His loss of memory was really about his Personas.

-"Then should we tell him about that battle?"- Mitsuru was asking.

-"Well, those were surely some really though remembers, maybe is the best to not tell him anything about those days of battle and rest for a while."- Igor answered, I really liked about that. There was nothing to do about the Shadows anymore.

-"I agree. Well, thank you for helping us out. We really appreciate it."- Mitsuru said.

-"Yes, now I can rest a bit now."- Fuuka said.

-"I'm glad to see that you are all ok, Igor-san, Margaret-san"- Aigis said to Igor and Margaret

-"Yes, now I'm relived about all of this."- I was truly happy! I'm finally able to see Minato-kun, maybe forever…

-"*Chuckles* I really appreciate your visit. Remember always, if your heart really wish for it, we can always meet again some other time. You just have to wish."- He said that, specifically to me. Or that's what I felt –"Please, have a good time. Until then… farewell"-

*BGM fades*

/A.N: Well, I really make this introduction really long. Even I'm surprised. But anyway, let's continue with our hero's first day of college.

* * *

**/Opening song – Soul Phrase – Persona 3 Portable Opening (Translated)**

**Lyrics:**

**I believe so strongly that tomorrow never falls away. It shone in the moonlight**

**It still awaits, it still carries on through its old ways, 'till this moment of time**

**The words that we spoke to each other, they ring together and make me a soft dream**

**There is no more darkness, no more tears in the rain**

**No-on hurt...**

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**

**As I'll feel so alive, it will shine in the light. Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way)**

**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**

**As I'll feel so alive, I'll be travelling the world of darkness.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The first day (Part 1)

11/April Morning

*BGM: Iwatodai Dormitory

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

The sun was rising and shining outside the window. The last night was something I'd never forget. I felt really happy, and even I don't know why. Maybe because everyone who I knew when I was alive, all of them were there to welcome me back… And yet again, it felt good.

-"Good morning"- I said, but Junpei didn't greet me back. I checked the bed below mine, he was still sleeping. –"Junpei, you're going to miss class. Wake up already"- Yet, not an answer from him. Just a moaning from his sleeps. -*sigh* Well, I'm going to take a shower. I know you can hear me"-

-"*Groan* Just give me five minutes more, please…"-

-"Those five minutes will become an hour if you're like this."-

-"I don't really care…"-

I jumped from my bed to the floor. I thought about the best way to wake him up…

-"Hey, Junpei"- I said.

-"What now…?"-

-"Aren't those girls in skirt…"- Seem like if he was raising an ear –"cheerleaders?"-

-"STEP ASIDE!"- He looked really anxious, and then disappointed -"Where are the cheerleaders!? Damn, I forgot that the selections are after one week!"-

-"You should know already that I'm not interested in those kinds of girls, Junpei"-

-"Yes… I forgot about that Poker face of yours"-

-"Anyway, we should get going"-

-"Aye, sir…"-

After that, we headed to take a shower and breakfast; of course, I didn't forget my new eyeglasses to keep my identity as Minato as a secret. Looks like students can cook their own meals too, so I tried to cook by myself. Somehow, I feel like cooking well, even Junpei wasn't surprised at all.

-"Of course dude! You're the best cook we ever had at the dorm! I was relieved by that, since Yuka-tan and Fuuka didn't cooked so well. And Senpai had never cooked before… Anyway, your cook skills rocks, man!"

And then, another student from the dorm came by. Junpei looked surprised when he looked the guy –"Hey that looks good, can I have a try?"-

-"Here ya' go!"- I sent him a piece of bacon to him, he looks like if he really was enjoying the food -"Is it good?"-

-"Is it good? It's PERFECT dude! I never thought that you can cook so well!"- He was acting a little childish for his age. –"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I get a bit over with. My name is Kenji Tomochika, it's a pleasure to meet you… umm…"- He was staring at me, like if he was digging so deep in his remembers…

-"Umm… is there a problem?"-

-"Huh…? Ah, no! I just looked you a bit more and then I remembered a friend of mine. A bit strange, right?"-

-"I don't think so…"- Did he was a friend of mine too? –"Well, to tell the truth, I'm… whoa!"-

Junpei was holding my mouth from keep talking. –"Hehe, I'm sorry Kenji. Can I borrow him for a moment?"

-"Um… ok"- Kenji was back to his own self.

*BGM fades for a while*

Meanwhile -"Are you crazy dude? Not everyone has to know your real identity, understand?"-

-"But why can't Kenji know about me?"-

-"It's hard to explain. In fact, will he truly believe you in first place?"-

-"But he's my friend, right?"-

-"Yes, he was. You're no longer Minato anymore dude. Your name is Hikaru, Hikaru Diamond"-

I felt really bad, but that was the truth. It would be really hard to believe, but knowing that, I decided to continue.

*BGM plays again*

-"Ok, I got it"- And with that, I walked towards Kenji. –"Sorry about that. I just feel unsure about myself, since I just arrived here yesterday. My name is Hikaru Diamond."-

-"Sweet! Diamond-kun, huh? It sounds foreign, but still good!"- And after that we all took our ways to our classes. Kenji surely was a kind person, a bit childish, but he's good.

I took my way towards my class, when on the way, I found to Yukari below the shadow of a tree.

-"Good morning, Yukari"-

-"Huh? Ah! G… Good morning, Mina… I mean, Hikaru-kun. Sorry, I'm not used to say this new name."-

-"Really? It was easy to me"-

-"That's because it's YOUR new name *Teardrop*"-

-"*Laugh a bit* Yeah, it's true"-

-"Well, I better get going *wink*"-

-"Oh, right! What career did you choose?"-

-"Fashion design"-

-"Fashion design?"-

-"Yes. I've been thinking about it, and I wanted to do something I'm good with."- Yukari seems very confident with her choice.

-"It's surely something fun"-

-"It is, actually."- Yukari's in good mood this morning –"Actually, I went for this because… Few days after you left… Please don't laugh after you hear this…"- Yukari seems to trust you her reason for choosing her career – "I began to draw you in my sketchbook, using different styles of clothes… Then a strange man come, and told me that I have a lot of talent and creativity for design this variety of clothes… You're not holding your laughs, right?"- You don't feel like if you're going to laugh, at the contrary…

-"I just feel good to know that you trust me that."-

-"I… I see… hehe… *relief and blush a bit* But you know? We really missed you… truly… especially me…"- You feel good to hear her say that.

*SFX: The school bells are ringing*

-"Is it time already? Well, I better get going. See you later, Hikaru-kun *wink*"- As Yukari was rushing towards her class she stopped by, looked at you with a big smile and said –"Thank you for listening me… I really wanted to talk to you…"- You feel like you were close to Yukari, just a bit… (What is this… in my chest?).

* * *

**/Ending theme: Take your way – Livetune feat. Fukase (Devil Survivor 2 The Animation opening theme; Translated; Characters substitute order (Note: Each character from Persona 3 will have their pose from their game): Minato/Hikaru, Junpei, Yukari, Ikutsuki, Fuuka (Hugging herself), Mitsuru, Akihiko, Aigis, Yuko, Kazushi, Chihiro, Hidetoshi, Takeharu Kirijo and Ryoji. Cut scenes in the opening are memories from SEES and battles in Tartarus.**

/A.N: This is way too much change for the ending theme *laughing a lot*

**The question that is in front of me, **(Minato/Hikaru *remember that he uses eyeglasses now*)

**I'm always hesitant about it **(Junpei, Yukari)

**I didn't even thought about that before** (Ikutsuki)

**Something about those words that will change **(Fuuka *hugging herself, but happily*, Mitsuru)

**If you wish for that bond that** (Akihiko, Aigis)

**just merely came to life **(Yuko, Kazushi)

**Don't you lose sight of it **(Chihiro, Hidetoshi)

**even if it is **(Takeharu Kirijo)

**just an imperfect dream **(Ryoji)

**I will scream **(Hope text scene)

**With a voice that is drenched in my tears**

**I'll embrace those shoulders of yours**

**Even if I end up in pain,**

**this world that you have chosen **(Ryoji looking at the city from a rooftop)

**That only you are the only who can grasp it,**

**That only you are the only who can wish for it**

**I won't let that voice you call out**

**just finish **(Ikutsuki *defying pose*)

**Until **(Ryoji *with Avatar Nyx beside him*)

**the future **(Zoom to the face to Minato/Hikaru with a happy expression *remember the eyeglasses*)

**forever be covered in light**

***Bonds to people is the true power***

* * *

**/And FINALLY this chapter is over! This is really the longest chapter I ever had made in life! I don't know if I can keep the following chapters this long… But I enjoyed writing this far, especially picturing my idea for the ending theme of today. Please note that the only characters related to the characters of Devil Survivor 2 are Minato/Hikaru with Hibiki, Junpei with Daichi, Yukari with Io, Ikutsuki with Yamato and Ryoji with Alcor/Anguished one (If you already watched the anime, you may know why). The rest of the characters are randomly placed. But putting that aside, I really liked to write this SO long chapter. I'll try to make the others this long. Anyway, thank you for reading this fanfic; it already has 1000+ views. Thank you very much! See you next time I upload another chapter, remember that I'll be uploading more frequently on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. ****Until then… farewell…**


	7. Chapter 6: The first day (Part 2)

**/Hello everyone, before I continue with this story please allow me to say thank you again. Thank you, to all of my reviewers, followers of my fanfic, people who have this in their fav list and every guest reader that is following my story. Ah, and by the way, I'm switching the rating K to rating T because of the upcoming ideas with this fanfiction. Ok, with nothing to add, let's continue.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The first day (Part 2)

11/April Morning

Yukari's POV:

-"I… I see… hehe… *relief and blush a bit* But you know? We really missed you… truly… especially me…"- I was really happy to say that to Minato, I really wanted him to know about…

*SFX: The school bells are ringing*

-"Is it time already? Well, I better get going. See you later, Hikaru-kun *wink*"- I had to go to classes, but then I stopped for a second –"Thank you for listening me… I really wanted to talk to you…"- I really wanted to talk him, really… (I'm glad he's ok…) As I thought that, I cried a bit… (Damn, I'm crying... Hehe, it cannot be helped) I cleaned my face and kept going.

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

-Yukari…-

…

I smiled –"Well, I'm on my way"- I began to rush toward my class of Psychology. Why did I choose Psychology? Well, if there's something that I want to know is the world. I wanted to understand the meanings of everyone actions and feelings. And I also wanted to know about myself… So many things I don't remember about me, and I wanted to know it! And I'm talking about my whole past, my past as Minato Arisato. I'm going to know it all.

As I reached out the entrance to the faculty, I saw Junpei leaned against the wall holding his stuff.

-"Yo, Junpei"-

-"Huh? Ah, Hikaru! 'Sup dude?"- He looked very surprised and happy -"Are you going to enter to psychology?"-

-"That's the idea"- Keeping a Pockerface.

-"Great! Ya' know? I'm also in this thing too"-

-"That's good to know"- I said as I was smiling

-"Yep! I knew this was going to be another good year!"-

We entered the building, it was so big inside. It could look like a coliseum from the chairs on the top. There were very few students, a little less than I had thought. There were fewer men than women. One of the guys was staring at us, his aspect gave us a perspective of him as a silent dude, and still, he was scary. With black hair which was spiky and he had black eyes, eyes with a devilish look.

-"Um… hi…"- I tried to make a little chat with him, but he looked at me with an unfriendly intention… -"Um… is there something with us?"-

He kept staring us –"Hmph. Whatever…"- That proves his bad attitude…

-"Hey, calm down dude"- Junpei was trying to calm him down –"From now on we'll be classmates at this place, so why don't we get along?"-

-"Come to think about it, why you chose Psychology, Junpei?"-

-"Hehe, well, in the main point, I dislike anything with numbers inside so…"- He told us about his bad luck with math and the score he'd get normally.

-"Did you were that bad?"- I asked

-"Well… I can say that I lack of persistence…"- He says as he rubbed his forehead with his finger.

-"And academics"- I concluded.

-"Hey, why being that honest…? How 'bout you… dude?"-

-"… you know? I dislike men who don't give care about anything…"- Now he was getting through the meaning of devil –"In fact they have no future, that's for sure…"-

-"Calm down. You won't get friends or anyone close to you if you keep being a jerk, and besides…"- Junpei is getting really serious –"I REALLY have people to care about! So don't say things like that to people if you don't know them"-

-"Whatever, it's not like if I care for you. I don't need that thing called "friends". Just saying that word makes me sick"- Now he crossed the line of bad guy to the solo guy who was despicable by every being around him.

-"Why you…!"-

-"Get back Junpei!"- I had to restrain Junpei

-"But that fucking idiot just…!"- He was trying to release himself.

-"Right now it won't help, just ignore him…"-

We were leaving that guy behind, without looking back.

-"I swear, I'll kick his ass out if he say something like that again!"-

-"I know, but now is not the time for it."-

He smashed his fist on a wall. –"Damn!"-

I was looking at him, it really hurt him those words… I even felt like wanted to take down that guy too *Clenching my fists*

* * *

**/Opening song – Soul Phrase – Persona 3 Portable Opening (Translated)**

**Lyrics:**

**I believe so strongly that tomorrow never falls away. It shone in the moonlight**

**It still awaits, it still carries on through its old ways, 'till this moment of time**

**The words that we spoke to each other, they ring together and make me a soft dream**

**There is no more darkness, no more tears in the rain**

**No-on hurt...**

**Write me an endless song (When you let go)**

**As I'll feel so alive, it will shine in the light. Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way)**

**Now write me an endless song (When you let go)**

**As I'll feel so alive, I'll be travelling the world of darkness.**

* * *

Classes started a little bit later after that incident. We meet our professor, he looked very friendly and all that, he has silver colored hair, and actually… he looks younger, it was very unusual to have these kind of professors.

-"Well… It looks like everyone is here… *yawned*"- As he yawned, he scratched his head. Is he really a dependable professor?

-"Alright… Let's get this…"

Suddenly, the main doors of the classroom opened and then a figure of a girl was showing there. We couldn't see her well due to the light entering from the doors.

-"WAIT! I'M ALMORST THERE! KYAAA!"- She screamed as she made a misstep and fell down the stairs that were in front of the entrance.

We were all staring at her *everyone (except for the serious guy and the professor) staring and teardrop*

-"I… I'm ok!"- She was wearing an orange blouse, jeans and sandals. Apparently, she tripped because of those. Her hair was auburn, which has a high ponytail. As far as I could see, I could see silver barrettes with a shape of a roman number, the XXII, to be precise.

-"I correct myself… now everyone's here… what a drag…"-

-"Is he really a professor…?"- Junpei whispered at me.

-"I'm having my doubts…"-

-"I see"-

He girl who just rushed through and fell was now sitting at my side. -"Sorry, is this place available?"-

-"Yeah, suit yourself"-

-"Thanks!"-

(What an energetic girl! Is she ok after falling from the stairs?)

-"Ok… Since we're all here… *yawn* Let us know each other… everyone inside this classroom"-

We were all silent, staring at the serious professor. We've never expected this before so…

-"If you want I can start…. Well… My name is Ryo Seita… Believe it or not, but I'm 21… what? Did you never saw a professor this young? Well… that never took a care before…"-

One of the female students asked Ryo-sensei with a cute voice –"Do you have any things you like to do?"-

-"Something I like… well, I like to do things… yet, I dislike some others… *yawn*"-

-"So you like to sleep?"- Junpei asked very courageously, it looks like his Courage increased, because everyone watched at him like 'the heck did he just asked him!?'

-"Sleep… yeah, I'd love to sleep… But I have things to do… so…"-

-"Sensei, aren't you too young to be a professor?"- This time the new girl asked that. It seems that she can't be more courageous.

-"Yes am I… but as I said before did that have a care at first? I don't think so…"-

A male student raised his hand –"Sensei, did you have a special reason to became a professor of psychology? Something like… someone admirable?"-

-"Someone admirable… No, no one has caught my attention before… It's not like if someone was interesting enough… but I hope you guys can be that interesting…"- As he said that he stared at me with a smile that I barely saw. It makes me feel a very cold presence that was about to freeze my bones…

Everyone where staring at him without saying anything in the continuing 7 seconds…

-"Well… that's enough of me… please allow me to…"- He then takes out something from his bag –"Know you a bit more…"-After he said that with a very cold voice, he then kicked the item he took from his bag. It was going straight to me very fast!

I manage to see it coming, I was able to use my hands to stop it, but it was too strong. I even step back a little so I can fully stop it. And to my surprise, it was a soccer ball! That professor just kicked that soccer ball straight to my face!

-"Oi, oi! That was something very dangerous sensei!"- Junpei yelled at the professor. Everyone was staring at me. They didn't saw the ball because of the speed he kicked it. Even that serious guy in the bottom of the class had changed his expression.

-"What's the meaning of this?"- The new girl was also asking about his sudden action.

-"What? This? I just wanted to see how interesting he was… Also, I want this class to have order… So I thought about this… The person who has the ball may talk…"- This was a really strange turn of events, this professor turned to be a very cold and silent person. Even the other guy looked like my best friend if we compare them. (That was a very surprising shot! I still feel the pain on my hands) –"What are you waiting for? Introduce yourself…"-

-"Huh?"- I was lost in the ball, and I didn't realize that he was talking to me –"My name? Hikaru Diamond"-

/A.N: Remember that he really is Minato, but he's hiding his identity using a false name and eyeglasses, which were given by Junpei in the chapter 2. /

The professor was looking at me, like if he was reading through me. –"So? Keep it going… just like the other questions…"-

-"Well… thing that I like to do… actually, nothing comes to my head right now"- And it was true, since I don't have memories of my past.

He was silently staring at me –"So? Why did you choose to be here? It has to be something interesting…"- (Interesting? Is the life of this guy somewhat boring or what?)

-"Why I'm here? Well, it is somewhat difficult to explain but… I feel like I want to know something. Yes. Actually that's what I want. I want to know the reasons behind the actions and behavior of the people who is around me. I want… to understand this world."- And so I said it. Half of my reasons to be in this class were just heard by everyone. Even so, I felt like if everyone was watching me, in the finest way possible. Maybe I was the guy with real reasons to be here.

The professor was still looking at me, and this time he made a smile, a little and fast one, but he did it. –"Heh… Good, now bring it to me…"-

-"Huh? Ah! The soccer ball"- And with that I launched the ball to him, with a very precise aiming.

The professor caught it with only using one hand. –"Hmm… you do have good reflexes… Ok, next one…"- He kicked it again, with the same power as before. This time he was aiming to the serious type, the one with spiky hair. He jumped as he saw the ball coming. He really timed his jump with the kick. He endured and stopped the ball using his forehead, and the ball went right to the ceiling and returned back to the ground. But this time he managed to fit the ball below his foot.

-"Hmph! So it's my turn already? Ok…"- He elevate the ball using his feet, as he was talking he was controlling the ball with a perfect rhythm –"My name is… Rin Kuroba. The reason I choose of this place? I just wanted to. Actually I want to understand the reasons of someone I loathe. Except by the fact that I have no warm reasons like that Hikaru… I just want to accomplish one thing… And is to find that person… and show him what I'm made of…"- That last part sounded very cold and heartless. I just hope that he doesn't kill that person.

-"Hmmm… is that so? That was just what I was expecting from you to say… I was right from the beginning…"-

-"Don't talk like if you know me!"- And with that he kicked the ball in the air with a lot of power. The professor manages to receive it with his chest and keep it with him. Everyone where staring to both professor and student. They were alike, cold and serious persons.

(Rin Kuroba…)

The professor then threw the ball right to Junpei, he didn't kick it, and he just threw it.

-"Huh?"- Junpei was staring he ball, he was surely surprised by the hesitation of the professor Ryo. –"Ah, right! My name is Junpei Iori. The reason because I choose this place is because… Well, I'm sure this place is number free, so I wanted to be here. But that's not all… see my old man… he's always in the gaze of just going home and drink a booze. Just like Hikaru and… Rin… I wanted to understand the reasons of his always-drinking habit. I just hope he's not doing anything reckless right now! Or else…"-

-"Are you sure that is all? I don't feel like it…"-

-"Well… you're right. Ya' know? I have a girlfriend whom I tell everything, she actually draws pretty well."- Junpei sound very proud of her girlfriend. She might be a nice person. Even the new girl was making an "awwww". –"And what I told her… is that I once dreamed to be a baseball player. And I want to be one! So… I'm here to understand too!"- Everyone was looking at Junpei very surprised and filled with hope. There's no man as brave as him to expose that kind of dream. It is very influential.

-"Hmm… a never giving up guy… Good, now bring it back"-

-"Ah, sure."- Junpei threw the ball with a single hand straight to the professor. He looked like a real baseball pitcher.

-"Ohhh… That was a clean pitching throw… Interesting enough…"- The professor was smiling very pleasant for himself, he's now thinking about his students as something interesting, I guess.

-"Well… let's keep on it, ok?"- As he says that, he throws the ball right to the girl who is to my side, the auburn haired girl. She manages to catch the ball with her hands; she looks also surprised by the "hesitation" from the professor Ryo.

-"Hehe, it's my turn!"- She was looking very kind, happy and energetic. She has to be really someone… overexcited… -"Ok, where should I start? Oh, right! I'd really love to eat, sleep and enjoy the life as much as I can. In short, I like to be free!"- *Everyone, except for the professor Ryo, staring at the girl and teardrop*

-"Well… that was surely something…"- That silent attitude, it was because of himself and not of the girl… -"But you haven't told us- "-

-"Oh, righto!"- She interrupted the professor –"My plan for the life… be free and live free! And to this class… well, I really wanted to know something about… someone…"-

-"Someone?"- I asked, looking her sad expression.

-"Yeah, well… it is about my brother…"- We were all watching and hearing very carefully to the girl –"You know, my parents died in an accident at the Moonlight bridge some years ago; maybe 12 years…"- After that, the reaction of Junpei changed, it looks like he was surprised by that…

-"Hmm… I see…"- He was surely interesting about that… -"But… we haven't heard your name… it looks like you got lost by your… enthusiasm…"-

(Well, that was the most suitable thing to say…)

/A.N: Actually… /

-"Oh! Right… My name…"- That girl seems to be in an awkward moment… -"Is Minako… Minako Arisato"- Just after she said that… Junpei and I were looking ourselves. It seems very confusing…

Junpei hooked his arm around my neck and pulled me down, away of the reach of all hearing.

-"OIOI, Minato! What's the meaning of this? Why didn't you told me that you had a sister!?"- He whispered me very surprised.

-"Hey, I'd told you if I could remember a thing!"- I was whispering as well, it was clear that this was such a mystery.

-"Oh, right! But, man, what a babe!"-

-"Didn't you have girlfriend already?"-

-"Ah! Sorry, I'm just not used to this yet… You know…"-

-"Oh, I see"-

We were in a very analytic moment. What if I really had a sister? Can she tell me everything about me? Did we ever know each other before? Damn, it is a headache...

Just when we thought we were having a private chat, I notice a lot of presences staring at us…

-"Ah?"- Junpei said, with eyes wide opened. –"Ah…"-

-"Oh… So sorry… were we interrupting something? You know this is hour class…"- Said the professor Ryo.

-"Ah… that's true…"-

* * *

*After class*

Class went going, each student, and one after another, introduced themselves. When the last one finished, the bell ranged, finishing the day of classes.

-Well, that's all for today… you're all dismissed."- The professor said as we were going outside. Just reaching the exit, I felt something strange… -"I hope you can give me an interesting year… O' Great Seal"-

(What!?) Then when I looked back, he wasn't anywhere to be found. Not inside…

-"Where did he…?"- Then Junpei looked right to me, remained silent –"… Nothing. Don't worry"-

-"Huh?"- Junpei asked –"Well, if you mean by sensei, he may went out by the back door"-

-"Back door? I see"- Still, I have now a strange feeling about this… (Great Seal?)

-"Hey, you two!"- Someone yelled, when we focused our sight we realized that the one who yelled was Yukari, calling at us. In the moment we realized that, we went straight to the girls. I saw another one, she has a long red hair, and she was dressed with a white blouse which reached her knees; just for a bit, jeans and high heeled shoes.

-"Hey Chidori!"- Junpei said as he was going straight to the long haired girl and hugs her. –"Did you arrived ok? I'm glad to see you!"-

-"*Giggle* Junpei! Please, not in front of the children…"- The girl named Chidori said that while she was blushing.

-"Huh!? We're no kids! C'mon Chidori"- Yukari said while Fuuka, Aigis and Junpei where laughing about it.

-"Oh, yeah! I haven't submitted you two cordially. Hikaru, she's my girlfriend, Chidori. Chidori, he's my friend, Hikaru"-

-"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hikaru."- She said as she was bowing her head –"But strangely, I feel like if we once met before."-

Junpei's POV:

(Well, it's not like if you want to remember the guy you fought in a Persona Battle…)

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

-"Really?"-

-"Well, I am still a little bit troubled with my memories, but I am doing well now. Right, Junpei?"- She was smiling at Junpei.

-"Yep! You're doing very well sweetheart"- He kissed her check.

-"J… Junpei! I said not in front of the children…"- She said as she was blushing again. Yukari looked at her with a face saying *we're no kids anymore!*.

-"Hehe, sorry sweetie; you know I can't help it"- We were all laughing and having fun with each other –"Hey, come to think about it!"- He said, referring to me –"Have you thought about joining a sports-like club?"-

-"Sports club?"-

-"Yeah! You were really good at kendo! But sadly, there's no kendo team in this place, so, why don't you try at soccer club. Looking at what you did with the ball in class, man you looked awesome! Even I couldn't see that coming"-

Everyone where looking at us –"Huh, a soccer ball?"- Fuuka asked.

-"It's supposed to be hour class, and you were playing games? I can found this a little bit strange"- Aigis said.

(The power of the professor's kick… Soccer… I see)

* * *

**/Ending theme: Oozora wo koete yuke – Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion ending theme (Translated)**

**Lyrics:**

**Counting the never ending ringing voices in the sky that echo**

**It goes over the sky!**

/Instrumental while showing the next characters (Not related to the characters of the original ending theme): Minato/Hikaru, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Kenji, Ken, Koromaru and Ryoji).

/ Minato/Hikaru is standing in the middle; pictures of the Persona 3 game are showed on the background.

**You always shed tears**

**Forgetting the limits**

**Step by step, before making progress**

**You by being there besides**

**An observing voice inside the eye opens**

**I'm reminded of you**

**Event's tears were shed**

**Emotional fears**

**Run and go Oh Yeah**

**The ringing whistle of the deciding match now echoes in the sky**

**Yes, we are the best in the game**

**Many times, how many times however I will go embracing my dreams**

**Individually granted my wish**

**It goes over the sky!**

***Bonds to people are the true power***

* * *

**/That's it for today! *Relief* I'm glad I finished this chapter… It is as long as the last one! Or even more. I don't know, are you guys wondering "Why I'm always putting those opening and ending themes?" Well, at first I planned on make this like an anime or something like that, but eventually; I realized that I was using my imagination to put together all of the pieces of the "new" versions of the music themes relating them to the chapters of the day. In short, I'm unleashing my imagination to create new things and stuff. Well, those are my reasons. If you find them a little bit strange or childish, well, it's not like if I'm going to feel bad or something, after all, I'm the Fool, and I'm a free man. Well, leaving that aside, thanks for reading this chapter, I hope to bring you more (and of course I will!) of this fan fiction. If you feel like it, then feel free to review or comment or anything you'd like to do. Hey, why don't you guys suggest me some other opening or ending themes of any anime you like; Guest Reviews allowed. See ya' next time, until then… farewell…**


	8. Chapter 7: Week of desperation(Awaiting)

**/Hello everyone. Coming up next is the chapter 7. The Fool and the Magician finally know their classmates, one of them was a very greedy person and a very energetic girl, and it seems that she's the sister of Minato/Hikaru. And like if things couldn't get any "better", a new mystery is opened to the Fool with the coming of a new professor with unknown intentions. Now Minato/Hikaru is planning on taking on the Soccer Club due to the recent turn of events inside the classroom. And with that little introduction of the recent details, let's start this!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Awaiting to a week of desperation – Part 1

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

11/April After Class

After learning the date for the Sports club inscriptions from Junpei, who is going to join the baseball club in order to pursue his dream of childhood, I made my mind. Maybe I could find something "interesting" at that club just like Ryo-sensei said. (-"I hope you can give me an interesting year… O' Great Seal"-) Those were the words that sensei said after I leave, even if he said them from far the distance between the main door and the deepest part of the classroom, I heard them very clearly.

* * *

_…_

_This first day of classes was really something, maybe I should rest for today…_

* * *

18/April (One week later) After Class

The week went really fast; our classes of psychology were easy to understand, of course, if you have a professor whom really likes to give serious and "explicit" examples and anecdotes about it. Let's just say that he has the best and strangest points of view about the world, and everything he saw he could relate it to the class, even if he had to put such examples, like if those were related to the "hopeless" side of the people in the world. But as much as I'm trying to deny it, in the deepest part of me, I felt like if I knew from a long time ago that the world was like that. But even so, I'm learning those things so I can even help those people, I guess…

-" Man, what a pain…"- Junpei said that as he was scratching his head, lost in his thoughts about Ryo-sensei class of today, like if we hadn't enough for a week. And for keep it worse, we have to keep going until the end of the semester, and even the next and the next after that semester…

-"Yeah…"- I was also last day, but since I studied during the night, I had the chance to finish the today's class work and get some sleep during class. I was feeling great today, but I'm still tired of this week.

-"Hey dude, don't you forget about today's appointment with the clubs"

I wasn't really hearing well, I overslept so I haven't waked all of my senses yet.-"An appointment with whom?"-

-"Did you just forget? I'm talking about the sports club. I was going to join the baseball club and you'd join the soccer club."-

-"Sorry, I'm not awake at all."- I said as I was rubbing my eyes and pouring some water from the closest waterer to my empty bottle. The water was a bit cold, so it woke me up a bit.

-"Yeah, I could say that from watching you at class. Man, you're still as sleepier as you were when alive."- He was holding my shoulder and laughing, like if he was remembering moments from the past. I'd like to do the same…

-"Well, let's go Junpei"-

-"Oh right! We'll be late"- Then we ran through the campus, we had to part from the baseball field at the North East side of the College Island.

I arrived to the soccer pitch, which is located at the North side of the Island. It is as big as a pro one. The seats have a view of the ocean and the court; those were built on a hill perfectly bent down to the field, making the stadium look very natural.

As I arrived I saw at least 9 players, but it looks like if they're doing nothing at all, except for one single person.

-"Um… Hey…"- I said to one of the player who was at the shadow of a tree which was close to the pitch.

His blonde hair is long enough to make himself a small tail; he also was wearing a red T-shirt for exercise, black shorts and long socks that reaches below his knees. He also has black eyes –"Yeah, what is it?"- He was asking while dominating the ball with his feet and knees.

-"Whoa, that's impressive!"- I was absolutely amazed by his skills with the ball control.

-"Yeah, thank you! Just the result of everyday training, or at least that's what I think."- He said while smiling.

-"I can see that. So when is training starting? Are they resting or they are storing their energies for today's training?"-

-"Well, I bet they've been "storing energy for today's training" since last year!"- He said that loudly so everyone hear him, but we just heard some negative answers like "I don't care" or "It's not like that" and "It's just annoying". –"Yep, just like last year, anyway, since this is your first day, you might be just watching by. But don't worry! I'm actually glad that someone new came by."-

-"Yep, let's have fun from now on"- I said that as I was raising my hand towards him in sign of stretching hands.

-"Hey, I'm supposed to say that"- He stretches my hand as an affirmative sign of acceptation.

Then another character appears to be coming, he was looking so familiar, indeed, he was the tutor who knows my real identity and welcomed me, he was Ichirou Mouri.

-"Well, if it isn't Hikaru-kun! What are you doing here?"-

-"Mouri-sensei, it's been a week!"- I said as I was waving my hand.

-"Yeah, sure it was. And what a week! Don't tell me that you're joining the soccer club?"-

-"Coach Mouri, did you know this boy?"-

-"Well of course I do. I was the one who welcomed him at this prestigious institution."-

-"Well, if you said so."- The guy seems to be a senpai. –"Wait a second… I just forgot to introduce myself. My name is Azura Takagaki; I believe that I'm older than you so that makes me your senpai. Don't worry I'll take good care of you."-

Then Mouri-sensei, or maybe coach, started with the training of the day, they first made their warm up by making flexibility exercises and running a few laps. –"Sports clubs made their trainings during Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Days before exams and holidays are days off. Be sure to use wisely your time"-

-"So I will"-

Then Coach Mouri began to cheer the team, but it wasn't having success. Everyone except for Azura was lazing off. Some of them were just walking by, others were just lying down and some others were just sleeping.

-"It seems like we're going to have a rough year *Sweat drop while smiling very tense*"- Azura said

-"Well, it's not like if we have to train. We're still ten players so there's no possibility for us to take on a tournament. We only have one kid that wants to join us, and it's not like if we were a very attractive club anyway."- The one who said that was known as Dai Kotaka, he has purple hair with an emo style, since a big piece of his hair was covering his eye which color was green. He's the left wing defender.

-"Dai is right, and even if we have the 11 members we would never have a chance against other team"- The guy who seems to be a little hopeless was Haruhiko Yanagi, his skin was dark and has a wavy, long and black hair with green eyes. He was fairly muscular and medium sized. He's the Central left in the midfield.

-"Yeah, besides I'm tired…"- The lazy one is Ryozo Senmatsu, he has a tanned skin with long red hair. His eyes were dark brown and medium sized but still he looks a bit heavy even if his physic was an average type of body. He is the left central defender.

-"Can we just have one day for goofing off?"- He is Renzo Uoya, with white skin and a thin body he was surely the guy with more stamina within the team. He also has Blue eyes and short and brown hair. He is the right wing midfielder.

-"…"- Another silent but calm type of person, he is Yosuke Takeshi, he has long straight black hair, with brown eyes, he was a taller than me and is thin. He is the Left wing Midfielder.

-"It's not like if we don't care, trust us"- He is Jomei Ishiwaka, he has mid-length curly hair with brown color and has brown eyes. He is fairly muscular for his middle-sized height. He is the Defender Central right.

-"Um… yeah sure"- Torajiro Nakatsuka, mid-length auburn hair, his eyes are dark brown with an average size. Actually, his body was in an average condition. He is the Defender of the right wing.

-"What the heck? You guys are already making fucking excuses. Don't worry newbie, I'm with you"- He is Seiichi Modegi, he has long brown hair, a little bit longer than Azura's hair, long enough to reach the upside of his back. But he doesn't use any type of tail. He's the Central right midfielder.

While everyone were discussing about nonsenses and many other things, another familiar character appeared from the nowhere. We're talking about Rin Kuroba, the silent and cold student from my psychology class.

-"Rin!? Why are you here?"- I was asking him that very loudly, it seems that everyone who was in the middle of a laziness discussion.

-"Tch! What with the attitude? I thought I'd receive a better welcome. Yet, I wasn't expecting to receive it from you."- He was saying that in a very sarcastic way.

-"Huh? Is he your friend, Hikaru?"- Azura was asking me that, just as I heard him I stood back a bit.

-"Not in the way I'd like"-

-"Humph… same as well."-

-"Hmmm… you said that your name is Rin, right?"- Azura, the captain said that

-"Huh? Isn't a little bit of formality to first introduce oneself?"- Rin said very coldly

-"Um… yeah…"- Azura doubted about Rin –"I'm the captain of the Gekkoukan Soccer Club, my name is Azura Takagaki"-

-"Hehe, It's a pleasure to meet you, "captain""- Rin and Azura then stretched their hands.

-"Well, as I can see, not everyone here has the will to continue, am I wrong?"- He said it in the most expressive way possible, and yet, he was right. Everyone where looking at each other, some of them were having expressions of toughness, of course, those where fakes.

* * *

_You could find out the hidden expressions on the faces of your teammates thanks to the classes of psychology with Ryo-sensei._

_So the words of Ryo-sensei were true? Is people lacking of willpower?_

* * *

-"Hey, Rin! Stop talking like that!"- I said as I was standing in front of him, trying to defend the will of my new partners.

-"Hooo… Are you trying to defend these persons? Meh! This is just a waste of time. But even so, I'll help you all. You can always depend on my skills"-

-"What do you mean by waste of time? Answer me!"-

-"Tch! You're so annoying. It might be better, If you just get away of my sigh…"- Those last words… I was feeling like if he had used them before… or may someone use them on him? I wasn't certain for sure.

-"Calm down you two!"- Coach Mouri came in time to stop us, but instead of stopping the fight… -"If you want to fight the fight on the field"-

-"Hmmm… Very well, we'll settle this on the field then."- Rin accepted the decision of the challenge, and so I accepted as well.

-"*Looking at coach Mouri, then nodding* you're going to be right now at the field, this is what we call a "party". A party is when a person or more challenge another one in a battle of soccer. The mini game is settled by the challenger and the challenged person has the freedom to accept or decline, but there will be a time when you can't run away, this is one of those times, Hikaru…"

-"Don't worry, Azura-senpai… I wasn't planning on running away"- I said that as I was staring at the eyes of Rin, who was showing a devilish smile. It was like if you were looking to the eyes of a demon…

Then we all gathered on the pitch. Everyone was sitting on the grades. Rin challenged me to protect the goal from his shoot. He was going to shoot from behind the crescent moon of the large area. It was a fairly position for me, since I haven't played as goalkeeper before, but the real question for me was… (How the hell I'm going to launch myself? I believe that I have to jump, but… This will be my first time doing this…)

Everything was ready, Rin was about to shoot, but there was something quite different about him… But by some strange reason, I felt like a chill flowing from my body… I was kinda scared…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Fuuka's POV

(Wait… is this? … No! It can't be!)

I was about to be treated with an Ice Cream from Yukari and Aigis, but the I felt something that I haven't felt since a lot of time ago. Yes, there's no doubt about it.

-"Hmm? What is it, Fuuka?"- Yukari asked me, but I wasn't paying so much attention now.

-"Is Fuuka-san ok?"- Aigis also asked me. I finally reached the source of this familiar feeling… It has to be that.

-"Can't you two feel it as well?"- I asked both Yukari and Aigis

-"Huh? Feel what?"- Yukari re-asked me.

Aigis, who was silent since I was acting strange to them, was really focused on what I said –"Yes, Fuuka-san. There's no doubt about it. And this time, is someone really big"-

-"What are you guys talking about? Can someone tell me?"-

-"There's no time to explain Yukari-san! We must go immediately to the north of this Island! And quickly!"-

-"Uh!"- And so, we took Yukari with us. This feeling… I feel like if something was about to begin! Something terrible…

* * *

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

This chill somehow was familiar to me, like if in my past I was in a situation like this before. But I can't remember and there was no time for that. Rin was there, making something, something that has me this nervous, then suddenly I began to see a faint aura that was surrounding him… it was a very dark aura…

He then began to raise his leg in the air, preparing himself to shoot. He made contact with the ball, which was also surrounded by that aura at the moment of the impact.

This time I felt this shoot very different from the one with Ryo-sensei, but I don't have the time to think about that. I have to act!

The ball was directly going to me, in the middle. (To the middle? This is my chance!) I thought, and when my hands made contact with the dark glooming ball, I was feeling like if I was being pushed away, and it was the ball that was pushing me away.

I couldn't resist anymore, and the ball passed through my hands and hit my face. Then, due to the force of the ball, I was taken by the ball and ended up in the deepest part of the goal that I was supposed to protect, but I failed…

I wasn't able to move at all, all I could do was feeling in pain and then I hear his words –"Is this your real power? Hehe, I feel a bit disappointed…"- I cursed myself (Damn… Damn! I can't even move!? What in the world was that!?)

I felt like if I was fading away… I was losing all of my strength… Everything was dizzy and painful… Like if I was about to sleep for a very long time… I feel like if I once slept and then I never woke up… hehe, that's odd…

* * *

Yukari's POV:

I was having my questions about this… what the hell is going on to make Fuuka and Aigis so agitated? Did something happen?

I was too tired to make questions, but when we reached the north side of the Isle, we found the soccer club having a match. Or at least that was the first thing we thought.

But when I got closer, I found out something that was concerning me… and so, I felt the same chill that Fuuka and Aigis were feeling as well, but then I found out something worse than that…

-"What's going on?"- When I asked that, I just was petrified for what just was happening, and I just saw to Minato (a.k.a. Hikaru) being pushed away to the deepest of a soccer goal. *gasping while putting my hands on my mouth*

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Minato who wasn't moving at all after receiving a hit on his face, and regardless of that, it was something so powerful, that it might kill him, again…

After a few seconds of scared moments, I walked towards the motionless body of Minato… I hold him with my arms… I felt like if I was about to cry…

-"Please, stop right there!"- I could hear Fuuka saying that to someone who was walking away, very proud of himself –"you are a Persona-user, aren't ya'?"- When I heard her saying that, I was feeling this uncomfortable sensation… I saw Aigis preparing herself to attack a possible enemy who has just harmed Minato, the person she swore to protect.

-"Hehe… And what if can use a Persona? Is something wrong with that?"-

He was crossing the line… I won't forgive him for what he had done! But right now, it wasn't the moment… With a lot of witnesses here we cannot let anyone to know that we're Persona-users.

-"Anyway… Say, coach…"- He then began to talk about something with Mouri-sensei, who it seems to be the coach of this team.

-"Minato…"- I said very quietly, I accidentally dropped a tear on his face…

Then Fuuka began to investigate the symptoms of Minato's injuries –"I believe he's ok, but we have to heal him, he was inflected by a Mudo Skill"-

-"But aren't Mudo Skills based on an instant kill with a limited ratio of success? Then, how it comes to be that the Mudo Skill of that boy had some physical proprieties?"- Aigis asked to Fuuka.

-"I'm not sure at all… It might be just another type of attack… But coming to think about it… I believe it has something to do with that ball, thing which hit his face"-

-"A- At any rate, we must take him now so we can heal him"- Both girls nodded, then we took Minato to a desert place of the Isle.

I'm glad that I have my Evoker with me, after the events of the Abyss of Time, Mitsuru-senpai agreed to keep with us our Evokers. The Evoker is a based on a gun-like item which we put in our heads and then we pull the trigger. After that, we were able to invoke our Persona, whom is something different from this world, but it wasn't very different from us. They say that our Personas are just like our inner personality, and it can reflect our most desired wishes which come from the deepest part of our hearts.

As I summoned My Persona Isis, I used my skill Samarecarm* to bring back to the unconscious Minato. As Minato was about to open his eyes, my Isis vanished and went back to my soul.

* * *

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

I don't remember exactly what happened, but I remember to fall against something very powerful, and yet, I'm alive after that. But even so my face was yet in pain.

-"Where… am I?"- As I said that, I felt someone arms embracing me. I then heard a girl voice, calling by the name of someone…

-"You're ok… *sob* Thank goodness you're ok… Minato…"-

Minato… Oh, that's right, my name is Minato, yet I'm hiding myself with the surname of Hikaru… and those warmth arms… those are the arms from Yukari…

Now everything is clear… the soccer club, captain Azura and… Rin, who challenged me to a party…

(Hehe, why did I have the feeling that this will be the most exhausted week that I'll ever have?)

* * *

_…_

_What is the meaning of this?_

_That shoot was too much for you at you current level,_

_And that aura surrounding Rin… You've felt that aura before…_

_…_

_You're too tired to think clearly about it, you decide to take a rest and go back to your dorm…_

* * *

/And that's the end for today's episode, I really took my time with doing it, I'm finally relived. If you liked it, then please feel free to review it, of course Guest Reviews are also accepted. Anyway, I'm going, see ya' in the next chapter, until then… farewell…


	9. Chapter 8: Week of desperation (Middle)

**/Hello everyone, coming up next the chapter 8 of my fanfic "Persona 3 - An unexpected return". I want to say thank you again, this fanfic has reached the 2000 views, I actually never expected that this would be as good as it is now. I'm even impressed, so many reviews telling me that this fan fiction is really good! Well, without anything more to add, let's start with this! (Review if you feel like to do it)**

* * *

Chapter 8: In the middle of a week of desperation.

18/April Evening

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

That was the strangest thing that ever happened to me, being pushed by the strength of a soccer ball, which was shot by one guy with a dark aura coming from nowhere... That really put me some questions in my mind...

-"'Sup dude?"- That was Junpei, saying his 'till now habitual "'sup dude" greeting. He sounds very happy. -"Man, I just came back from the coach's office! He treated me because of my big effort during today's practice!"-

-"Congrats"-

-"Oh, yeah! But the best of everything is that he made me the captain of the team!"- Junpei really sounds very proud of himself -"And for obvious reasons, the whole team lacks at everything: Motivation, physical condition."- Physical condition? -" Except me of course! I even have the guts and the motivation for everything; it's like if he'd said "O' great Junpei, please, you have to lead us all to the victory! Teach 'em how to play with both joy and grace..."-

-"They lack of motivation?"- I asked with my doubts

-"Yeah, actually they didn't care if they win or lose; they're just there for the chicks! Well, before Chidori I'd do the same, but now is different. Thanks to her help and guidance, I'm now able to pursue my childhood dream, without caring about anyone else opinion. It is all thanks to her"- He said that last line with all the sincerity in his mouth.

-"Hehe, that explains the motivation, but how 'bout physical condition?"-

-"Huh? Are you asking me about how I got that?"- Junpei was babbling a bit

-"Yep"-

-"Hehe, let's just say that last year I made a 'special training'"- Junpei has a big smile on his face

-"'Special training'...?"- o.O

-"Yeah, something 'Special'"- °u°

Junpei's POV:

(Well, I can say that the training was being a whole hour inside Tartarus, defeating Shadows, running away from Shadows, and chasing some Golden Shadows... But the girls forbid me to say anything to him, it was so suddenly but I accepted. They said that it was the best for him)

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

(Special!? Is that 'special' thing involves to his girlfriend then I don't want to know!)

-"Oh, yeah! How 'bout you? I bet that you achieved the place as the main player! There's no doubt about it!"-

-"Well... Um..."- I couldn't keep my pocker face, and Junpei could see thru it

-"Um… Are you ok, dude?"-

-"Well... let's say it was like this..."- I told him about what happened during training...

-"A- A ball threw you away from a single blow!? And a dark aura... That sounds like a Sci-fi or something"-

-"Yeah... but it felt so real"- I clenched my fist, if that was just some hallucination of mine... No. It was real, I can feel it

Junpei's POV:

(Could this be...? Now I know why I felt very cold during that time! I bet that he's a Persona-User, but who did he manage to pull out his Persona without an evoker?)

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

-"H- Hey! It's getting late for dinner! It's your turn to cook"-

-"Junpei... I'm the only cook in this dorm"-

-"Ohm, you're our only cook... well, at least I know I won't starve this year!"-

And with that we made our way to the kitchen and I prepared some handmade ramen, I just saw an anime where three guys made some ramen by mixing, punching and pulling the ramen. I thought that I could copy them, in a more realistic way, and I did!

*Meanwhile*

Yukari's POV:

*Junior Girls dorm*

I still have in my mind the events of today, that strange feeling... it was coming from that guy. And at first, only Fuuka and Aigis were the only ones who could sense it. Am I lacking of power again? ...

I didn't realized at first, but Fuuka and Aigis were staring at me with so much worry in their looks.

-"Are you worried about Minato-san, Yukari-san?"- Aigis said that and then I wake from my daydreaming.

-"Huh?"-

-"Don't worry Yukari-chan, I already warned to Mitsuru-senpai about this, she says that both, Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai, will keep an eye on him, even Ken-kun and Koro-chan offered us to help out whenever that guy appear in Tatsumi Port Island or Iwatodai City"-

I picture them, in a very funny way, following and spying on that guy, even the pictures of Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai took a laugh of me.

-"Hehe, so we're still in contact with everyone. I feel like in those old days"- Even if those days were related to the Fall and all those sad things, I feel happy to know that everyone of SEES is still connected to a bond... a bond created by him.

-"Yes, I know how you feel Yukari-san"- Aigis said to me, knowing that she can understand my thoughts, and yet again, it was all thanks to him.

-"How about you Aigis-san?"- Fuuka was going to ask something -"Are you still going to protect him now that there's danger?"-

-"Of course I will. I would even use my own body to take a deadly blow from him, and I bet that you all are thinking the same"- Once again, Aigis was there to surprise us with her mind reading or something

-"Yeah, I'm willing to risk myself again for him. We already lost him once, and we don't want to lose him again, right?"- I said with a cheerful smile

-"You're right! From now on, we'll be doing our best to keep him with us, even after our Graduation Day!"-

And with that we promised ourselves, once again, being together on graduation day.

* * *

19/April Morning

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

We were just in front of the main doors of the Faculty of Psychology, the today's sky was very clear, there were no clouds to be found, the sun was shining at all its might; blinding to anyone who attempts to glare at it.

We arrived early; nobody was there except for the two of us. We took our seats, waiting to the coming of anyone, it was like an eternity until one girl arrives and shout with throat and lungs –"Good morniiiiing!"- It was Minako, the energetic girl who seems to be my sister, and it was the fact that both of us share the last name of Arisato.

-"Good morning"- I said

-"Geez… You really scream to scare. I almost make myself a pee. (?)"- Junpei said that last line with a sarcastic voice, and to put thing more… strangely, Minako, in her innocence, believed that joke.

-"Really!? Damn, I have to limit myself with you! If you were about to do that you might need some help with some of a fucking and expensive psychiatrist, and I do have experience with those people."- She whispered that last line.

-"Yeah…? It had never crossed my mind…"- Once again, Junpei laughed sarcastically, but Minako couldn't see thru that.

-"I know, those idiots doesn't know what they're doing! I mean, the all believe that everyone is really crazy, not me of course."-

I don't really think that she's crazy; I just think that she may be overreacting sometimes, or maybe the correct word could be: Letting out her emotions without inner control of her actions. Come to think about that, I believe that will be in the today's quiz, since we read about that last week.

After the "calmed" talk, someone who I didn't want to see today appeared with a lot of fan girls from this class behind him, but he didn't care about really. That person is Rin, and I believe that those girls just heard about his "stunning" victory over me. He gave me a triumphant look to me, satisfied of knowing that he beat me.

-"Rin-kun!"- Every girl was saying his name in the most soft and… erotic? I believe that one sound very much erotic. Even so, he was there, ignoring them.

-"What the…? Why would any girl be at him? I mean, what do they see in that creepy?"- Minako says that very loudly, every girl was staring at her with a "What the fuck did you said about him?" face.

-"Is that kind of guy who always talks highly about him?"- Junpei asked quietly after seeing the faces of the fans.

-"Nah, even if I didn't know him, I could tell that he's not that kind of guy. Somebody else did the favor to him"- I said that.

… Even so, it was annoying.

-"Hey Junpei-kun"- Minako was directing the word to Junpei –"Can… can I ask you something?"- She was very nervous.

-"Um… sure, go ahead"-

-"Ok, um… I don't know if this is appropriated…"- We just heard the word 'appropriated' and we were already picturing in our minds some question involving couples, craziness, nonsense and many other stuff, I even heard a gulp coming from Junpei's throat, it was heard by Minako too.

-"D- Don't think badly already! Ugh, men…"- Well, our predictions weren't true –"I know that you and my brother are good friends and all, so… can I know something about him? Even if is just something insignificant or something little about him…"- It was much serious, she asked for me! Even though she thinks that I'm dead…

-"You're asking about Minato? Well yeah! I can tell a lot of him to you, but where to begin with?"

-"A- Anything is fine! I just want to picture him for once"-

(Minako…)

-"Hehe, well then, allow me to introduce him as one of the most respectable friends and partners of all time! He was someone who you can rely on. If a professor asks you to answer something, he could tell you the correct answer! Just to say the less of him *laughs*"-

(Just like last week? Hehe…)

-"Is he really someone important?"- She was giving a really big smile, she was showing true happiness.

-"Yeah, we were really flustered and depressed when he left us…"-

-"… You know? I don't really think that he's gone… I, somehow, feel his presence just in front of me"-

(Yeah, I can tell that…)

-"Minako… Maybe he is really here… inside"- Junpei put his hand in front of his chest… where his heart lies.

-"Inside… my heart?"-

-"Yep. He was very amazing! He could even create a really strong and deep bond with every one of his friends and be loved ones. It is a bond that would never be broken"-

Those words almost made me cry, Was I someone really important? I couldn't picture myself being someone like that… Or I really was that kind of person?

-"… I see"- She said that with a smile -"You may be right, thanks you two"- And with that she kissed our cheeks with her lips. We both were as red as a tomato.

-"Ah… Well… Um…"-

-"*Giggle* You two look very… *More sweet giggle*"-

-"Ah… but why me?"- I asked this time

-"I don't know. You were there without saying a single word so... I thought you'd like it"- She smiled in a very cute way…

-"Um… thanks? Just make sure that Junpei's girlfriend doesn't hear a word about this"-

-"You have a girlfriend!? *laughs very loudly* I can't really imagine that *still laughing* but if you say so *laughs*"- We really have to do something about her.

* * *

*After Class*

Yukari's POV:

Finally the bell rang; it was finally time to leave from classes. As I was about to get out a girl with a short, curly black hair with a blue color on her eyes, she has my height and it's the vice-captain of the archery team, which has practice on Tuesday and Thursday.

-"Oiii, Captain!"- She was calling for me.

-"Hi there! Moeko-chan!"-

-"It's Miss Moeko Shidehara!"- She replied me like that since I defeat her, fair and square, in the competition for the captain place.

-"Hey please, get over with it already! That was something played by the rules, so you can't argue about that."-

-"I know! But… I just can't believe that there is really someone as good as me! No, even much better than me! I can't get over with that so easily!"- She was acting like a little child, she reminds me a bit to Kenji with that childish attitude and to Kazushi and his "I can't believe I lost!" stuff…

-"Um, yeah… *sweat drop* don't worry! Not everyone gets the vice-captain position. And if by some reason I don't manage to reach the match then you may have the captaincy during that time"-

-"But it will only be a short period of time… *sigh* Well, it can't be helped. But even so, I'll make sure that I won't lose against you again!"-

(Yeah, that can't be helped too) –"hehe *sweat drop*"-

-"Come to think about it, have you heard anything about that pepper guy?"-

-"Huh? What pepper?"-

-"You know! The one who caught you by surprise that day"- Then everything came to my memories, she was talking about the first day when we all saw Minato, that day when he recently came back to life.

-"Oh, that guy! Yeah, he is a student here. I've seen him wandering around the campus and we became friends"- Well, we were already friends before his suddenly death.

-"Only with that? Woman, you surely have to choose well your friend, if I just had knocked him at that time…"-

-"Knock him?"-

-"yeah, didn't you knew it? I was the leader in the operation 'Get and kill that pepper pervert who just wanna rape us'! You know, when the girls tied him with some ropes we found at the laundry"-

Ohhhh, so it was she! I better keep her away from Minato; it may end very badly if they meet each other… But wait rape!? Is she ok with her mind!?

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

"Meanwhile…"

The class of today was as always, talking about life and dreams and how those dreams affect our reality, or how reality affects your dreams; Something that have so much sense, if you ask me.

I was going to take the route to the Sports Office; I want to ask coach Mouri something.

I took my way when I saw Yukari hanging out with a girl, maybe her friend. I stopped by to say hello.

-"Oiii! Yukari!"-

-"! Min… Hikaru-kun!"-

Yukari's POV:

(Oh no… This is going to be bad…)

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

-"How you're doing?"-

-"I'm doing fine, thanks. Have you recovered already?"-

-"Yes, I'm doing fine now. I have to train enough so I can beat that Rin!"-

Yukari's POV:

(I'm sure you'd do it. But knowing that he's using Persona skills against you… And you don't even remember…)

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

-HELLO! Have you two forgotten about me?"-

! She is…!

-"You are that girl!"- I recognized her from the girl's dorm event

-"And you're that pepper!"-She also recognize me

-"Pepper!? I already told you! I wasn't there to cause trouble!"-

-"Then explain yourself! Why would Yukari-san scream aloud if you didn't have 'those' intentions?"-

-"Those!? Really!? Why you…!?"-

Yukari's mind: (This is going to be a long day… This was inevitable!)

Minato/Hikaru's POV:

We reached the Archery club's field at the center of the Isle, which was close to the Sports Office; I left Yukari and her friend named Moeko… As I was going to enter the building which length was about 3x3 High School classrooms, I saw Ryo-sensei leaving the office with a very worried coach Mouri behind him.

-"H- Hey Hikaru! What are you doing here at this time?"- He was sweating like if he has been inside somewhat hot place.

-"Did something happen?"- As I asked he began to mumble.

-"Nothing important"-

(No, you're hiding something… Did Ryo-sensei say something that put coach Mouri in this state? After all, Ryo-sensei was one of the persons that put you in your nerves…)

-"Anyway, what do you want?"- Then I told him that if he'd give me a chance –"Well of course I will! We need you this Friday so we can play a friendly match"-

-"Don't worry; I'll make sure to stop any ball coming to me!"-

-"And you better do that, since we are receiving to the National Champions, the Devil Kishi-dan."-

/A.N: デビル騎士団 (Devil Knights)

-"Ch- Champions!? Well, I'd love to play against strong opponents in my first match, but I'd never expect to the National Champions to be here…"- Now I was on my nerves…

-"Yeah it's true, not even Azura the captain had this predicted! But he likes the idea of having a match with them"-

-"I… see"-

-"Good boy! Now, I'll see you tomorrow at the same place and same hour. We'll start with some serious training!"- He raised his hand very excited

-"Y- Yeah…"- I also raised my hand, not as excited as the coach, but scared… And what if I suck and fail in the intent!? Will everyone see me at the eyes without hatred against me!? Ugh… Now I feel sick… This is not what I had planned!

-To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9: Week of desperation (end)

**/Hello everyone, coming next is the chapter 9 of Persona 3 – An unexpected return, I hope you'll like it, feel free to review if you want, guest and user reviews are always considered. I'm sorry if I didn't upload this Saturday, I've been busy…**

* * *

Chapter 9: Escape the week of desperation

**_19/April Evening_**

_Minato/Hikaru's POV:_

Everything was getting from worse to even worse! I want with all of my being to defeat for once that strange and creepy shot from last time, and I get to have a match vs. the strongest team in Japan, in college level. I want to gain everyone's trust and everything, I wanted to be like Junpei in his first day of training, but I didn't have the same luck, maybe even a very different fate…

I was there, wandering at the Dorm guest room without anything to do. Junpei arrived with a box of food, which was going to be our dinner.

-"´Sup dude?"-

-"Hey there Junpei, what's inside that?"-

-"It's Sushi from Sushi's!"-

-"But isn't Sushi's at Port Island?"-

-"Yeah, but since now there is another man-made island, they started a new service of delivery; and they made it in time!"-

-"Yeah…"-

-"Is everything ok? You look pale"- Junpei asked me while grabbing some sushi with the chopsticks

-"It's nothing"- I lied, but he looked at me like if he knew that I wasn't saying the truth

-"Dude, I know you since years and I know that there's something with ya'… is it about the soccer club? Are you afraid?"-

-"It's not only that… I don't know if I'll be useful out there…"-

-"Are you just afraid of that? Damn, that's not the Minato I know! That Minato was very courageous; there was nothing that could scare him."-

_Junpei's mind: ("Not even putting a gun on his head or using himself as a seal…")_

-"I don't really know… though I can't remember"-

The fear was so big, that chill when I saw that aura, the actual champions are coming here, but there is something I am scared now… pain. The pain I felt when the ball hit my face and when I collapsed… it felt familiar. Like if I'm scared of being through something again… but what is that something?

-"You don't need to remember"- Saying that, Junpei puts his hand on my shoulder –"Just be yourself once more"-

-"… Yes"- Knowing that my friend is helping me out, it gives me tranquility.

We finished our sushi; it was almost midnight so we were a bit sleepy. Somehow, that wasn't a problem for Junpei, but to me was something very difficult, I wasn't used to.

Before I could go to bed I studied a bit with success. I manage to do the tomorrow classwork. I ended up sleeping…

…

* * *

**_20/April After Class_**

I sleep once again; since I already did my classwork I recover my energies by sleeping, so I feel great now. Minako talked us about many things that she lived, like spending Christmas in Hokkaido, or summer holidays in Osaka. She's a big fan of soccer too, from the F.C. Tokyo.

As we were heading to our training pitch, we encounter with Akihiko-senpai. He also was heading to the Boxing Club to train; in the meantime he was jogging all the way there. As we were coming near we greet.

-"Hey guys, where are you heading to?"- Junpei asked us while jogging.

-"Yo Senpai!"- Junpei greeted –"we were just heading to our training too; except that we aren't warming up at all"-

-"What, this? This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do later. You don't start a fight until you have your back against the wall or until you're really into it"-

-"Yeah, now we are into it too, aren't we?"- Junpei was directing to me, still I wasn't paying attention at all, I was still in my mind about what will happen until then.

-"… uh? Yes"-

-"Hey, don't be distracted! Or else you won't be able to do anything at the field. It's eat or be eaten"- I don't know if that was some kind of motivation coming from Minako, but at least it come to a something; I have to forget about anything that distracts me. Maybe that aura was really my imagination, but I was ignoring the feeling that I was completely wrong.

-"That's true; I have to be completely focus in my objectives. Or else I won't be able to move on"- That was Akihiko-senpai for us, always in the mood of never giving up.

-"You got me senpai! By the way… Aren't you a friend of my brother?"-

-"And who's your brother? And who are you?"- Senpai was confused; he didn't have the chance to formally meet Minako.

-"Oh right! I'm Minako Arisato"- After hearing the name Arisato, Akihiko-senpai surprised him. –"And by your reaction, you may already know who's my brother. It is Minato, your dorm friend"- Akihiko-senpai was looking at me; he then said...

-"A dorm friend… That's just lowering him."- After hearing those words, Minako looked amazed to senpai –"To us he was something bigger than that. He was like our leader, even if I was older than him, I would trust him my life!"- Akihiko-senpai said that with a sincere smile on his face

-"… Was he really important?"- Minako suddenly smiled at the answer of Akihiko-senpai

-"Of course he was. Like our leader, even if I'm the senpai here, he was much more sympathetic than me"-

Just like with Junpei, I had in my mind a lot of things; I couldn't believe that I was really that kind of person. I still have much more mysteries about me as Minato Arisato, living as someone else… as Hikaru Diamond.

After that, just like with us, Minako kissed on the cheek to senpai! We were mouth-opened by what we saw, even an Akihiko-senpai blushing all red.

-"What the hell was that for!?"- Akihiko-senpai was holding back.

-"I don't know"- She said that very innocently.

Meanwhile, Junpei whispered me –"Hey, I hope this won't become her signature or something"-

-"Me either"- I answered.

It was an awkward situation, but in the end it finished well, I guess.

After that we reached our clubs separately, I went straight with Azura, the captain, to talk about the friendly that we're going to have.

-"Yep, we're going to have a friendly! And the best is that we're going vs. the National Champions! If we win this we'll become in the new champions!"- Azura was as very excited about the idea, but compared to the team he was like the morning sunshine…

-"Stop saying that crap, it is not like if we're going to win so easily…"- There was Ryozo the lazy player who is always with his negativism.

-"Yeah… I don't feel like playing soccer today…"- Renzo said that while yawning. Everyone in the team, except for Azura, wasn't in the mood to train. Also, Rin wasn't here.

We started the training thanks to the motivation of the captain, but rather with that, the team was slaking of, they really doesn't have the motivation to play and they're being lazy.

-"Hey! What's with you guys!? We haven't even started with the good stuff!"- That was the captain Azura trying to rise up the spirits of the team, but no answer was heard until…

-"You don't have to worry about that, I'll take care of that…"- That voice was familiar, it was Rin! He had just arrived; he seemed as almighty as he thinks he is. Just because of that shot…

-"Ah, Rin! Just in time!"- Torajiro the defender was the first in greet Rin, everyone in the team congratulate him again because of that shot. That they won't worry about The Devil Kishi-Dan if Rin plays, things like that.

It was annoying, but I decide to be silent about this one. It seemed like if they were not in mood because of Rin's absence.

When the shooting practice started I was going to be the Goalkeeper. I taught that I could take this one more easily, but I didn't count with my inexperienced self. I really sucked there, I barely managed to stop the shots coming to the middle of the goal, but shots coming to left or right I couldn't reached them out, not even if I tried to jump all the way there I was afraid of falling or… the ball.

Since three days ago, when I first tried to stop Rin's shot I felt pain… physical pain… It was something I wouldn't want to pass through again. Even after the training I started to hear all the team whispering to themselves, saying that I wasn't reliable at all, that I should just quit this and left the job to Rin. That one wounded me for sure….

How I was going to get back the trust of everyone? Will they someday recognize me as someone they can count on it?

-"Hey, are you ok?"- Those were the words coming from Azura-senpai along with Seiichi-senpai, the midfielder of the team.

-"Captain…Yeah… I'm fine"-

-"Those words won't convince me at all"- Seiichi-senpai said that while extending their hands to me, I then took both of them.

-"Don't let get yourself with those guys"- Azura-senpai said that while putting his hand on my shoulder –"They can't see your real potential yet! Just keep training like a maniac so you can level up at our pace!"-

-"Well, let's say like something else cause being a maniac will just bring him some bad fortunes"- Seiichi-senpai said.

-"Um… yeah, whatever you said"- After that we hanged out to our dorms, then I talked them about what happened when Rin shot the ball.

-"Huh? Well, it's not like if we don't believe you, but…"- They didn't believe me at all… -"Are you really afraid of feel pain?"-

-"Yeah… it is really frustrating. Even when I try to jump I just can't because of that. Is it normal if that would happen to you guys?"-

-"Yes it is!"- I heard that from Azura-senpai –"I was also afraid of many things, but here I am! I endured too much training to become what I am! And it was worth it, even if it hurt!"-

-"Yeah, I can say that too"- Both of my teammates words make me think of something… It is normal to feel pain, but if I just give up now without even trying I'd be tormented by my weakness…

-"Yeah… I'll do my best from now on!"- I'm decided; I'm not going to leave without fight for once!

-"That's the spirit!"- Azura-senpai said in relief.

-"I know, let's practice now that the pitch is free"- Seiichi-senpai suggested

-"Yes! I'm going to help you out Hikaru! Don't you worry about"-

-"Yeah! Let's do our best"- So it is decided; we trained as hard as we could, we were now in determination to be at the pace of Devil Kishi-dan, the champions of Japan.

...

I ended up exhausted after so much training, but it really worth it. I haven't felt this tired before; not that I remember of course. Now I was able to jump over to the edge of the goal, I even felt like if I was flying towards the ball…

**_Evening_**

As I arrive the dorm I told Junpei about the extra training at the club, even Kenji Tomochika, the friend I meet at the first day, was there.

-"See? I told you that you'd be able to do it! Now you owe me a treat"- Junpei said

-"Yeah! I want a treat too!"- Kenji said.

-"I'd do it if I could have money"-

-"You can do some part-time job at Port Island's Paulownia Mall, just like a friend of mine used to"- Kenji said

-"You mean Minato? Man, he was seriously rich! If I'd just be like him… in the working of course"-

-"Yeah, you really need to"- Kenji

-"Not like someone I know who really love women older than him"- Junpei

-"Hey, that was in the past, I'm a new man now!"- Kenji

-"Older women?"-

-"Yeah, I used to like women like that, you know: teachers, seniors. But all that changed when one of those teachers, Ms. Kanou, I used to like her, until I knew that she was only using me as his puppet and then she leaves with another man!"- Kenji seems really furious about that Kanou lady.

-"C- Calm down Kenji!"- Junpei tried to calm him down, so I tried.

After we managed to be calmed I cook them something so I could treat them without using money… Maybe I should get a job…

* * *

**_21/April after Class_**

I managed to finish the pop quiz exam with a high grade; I even had to help Junpei with some questions about the historical perspectives about psychology. Even Minako finished the quiz with time record. Let's hope that Junpei will study next time…

I have to prepare myself for tomorrow's game; it will be something important for Azura-senpai for sure. Even so, I feel like if something is really going to happen there, but I just feel too anxious to think about it, since I'll be doing this not only for myself, but for everyone.

The day spent as quickly as sand, in the middle of my walk through the campus I saw Yukari hanging out with the girl who ties strangers in ropes, I'm talking about Moeko Shidehara, the vice-captain of the Archery Team.

-"Hey there pervy-boy"-

-"The name is Hikaru!"- Though my real name is Minato…

-"But to me you are pervy-boy"- She insisted and insisted…

-"Getting used to it, right, Hikaru-kun?"- That was Yukari greeting me.

-"Hi there Yukari"-

-"So, I heard that you're still at soccer. Are you ready for tomorrow?"-

-"Yes I am, but how did you know that there was going to be a match tomorrow?"-

-"Nothing special, just some girls muttering something about some Rin-guy"- Yukari explained about the fan girls that claimed for Rin, I still remember what he did that time, but it will be different this time.

-"I heard from him too, they said a lot of crap about him, and I mean crap to the things about "sensible and humble guy", but then I had the chance to see him, and guess what? Now I know that fanaticism makes you blind and for real!"-

-"Just for this time I'm with you, maniac-scary girl"-

-"It's Moeko Shidehara for you!"- Then we argued again, it was a pain, but a funny pain, I don't know why?

* * *

_Yukari's mind: *Sweat drop* (They just find one another and then they fight. They remind to Junpei and I, in the funny way. Hehe...)_

* * *

After more and more argument about the same thing; that I was peeping at the girls' dorm the day I arrived and that she'd have an eye on me, we were interrupted by a guy who was jogging at the same pace of Akihiko-senpai, he has brown skin color and spiky hair. Followed by, there was a girl about the same age as him; she has also brown skin and medium-sized black hair.

-"I'm coming! Sorry about that"- He said as he was passing between us.

-"Hold on Kaz!"- That was the girl who was following him –"You've just recovered from your knee surgery last year, what if you got injury again?

-"That won't happen that's for sure! Besides, I'm doing great already."- He said .

-"Kazushi? Yuko? Hello guys!"- Yukari was greeting them; it seems like if Yukari knew them all along. –"Whoa! Yuko, did your hair have just grown? You have a great look! I couldn't see you well"- She said admiring the girl's new look.

-"Do you think so? Thank you! You still look awesome with that pink sweater."- They saluted like if they were friends like forever.

-"Oh, sorry if I didn't introduce them properly, this guy here is Kazushi Miyamoto; he is a determinated freak who is always in competitions."-

-"Though the word freak is a little bit annoying, it is the truth; I'm always willing to be the best!"-

-"My name is Yuko Nishiwaki; I believe that we're the same age. It's a pleasure to meet you"- She greeted, then focused her sight to me. –"Tell me something, have we met before? I think I saw you somewhere"-

-"Yeah, somehow you look familiar"- Kazushi said. Just as they said, I also think that I saw them before… still, I can't remember. I thought the "Minato Arisato" had known them before.

* * *

_Minato/Hikaru and Yukari's mind: (Crap… This is bad!)_

* * *

-"I- I don't know, it is the first time I see you two"- I was mumbling while talking.

-"Sorry, did I make you feel nervous? I didn't want you to feel like that"- Yuko said –"Let's starts this from scratch instead, ok? As I said, it's nice to meet you"-

-"Same as well"- Kazushi also greeted.

In that time I started my new friendship. We all talked about tomorrow's match; it seems that rumors spread really fast. They both wished me luck and then leave to their dorm; Kazushi was living in the Guys' dorm from the east side of the island, while I was having my dorm at the west side.

-"I have to go as well; I have to finish an essay before tomorrow's class. See ya' Pervy-boy!"-

-"See ya' then, queen maniacal!"-

She gave a grim look, and then kept walking.

-"They are nice, all of them"- I said –"I'm going to win for them tomorrow"-

-"Hey, I've been thinking about something, do you have to put away your glasses when playing?"- Yukari asked

-"Yes I have"-

-"If that so we have a problem"- She said –"We can't let them see your face without them, somehow you've been keeping your identity well protected by those things"-

-"Hmmm, you may be right"- She was right; it is thanks to these glasses that have prevented a large crowd of people asking about my return.

-"It might be a complete chaos, let's ask Junpei if he has something else"-

And so we went to my dorm, the girls can have a visit to this dorm until 8:00 PM so there was still time, once we entered my room we saw Junpei embracing a blushing-as-red Chidori, Junpei's girlfriend. As we entered they shouted:

-"H-Hey! This is not what you're thinking! We're innocents!"- Junpei shouted.

-"Y-y-yes! He is right!"- Chidori said, she was having the face as red as a tomato. I don't really want to know but I think that we've just interrupted their "privacy".

-"Sorry… we didn't mean to enter like that"- Yukari apologized

-"Still this is also my room"- I said to comfort her.

-"Yeah… Let's say that this never happened"- Junpei suggested, we all agreed.

We then talked about what was going to happen tomorrow if everyone watches my face and identify me as Minato.

-"Yep, as I found Chidori she was with Fuuka, she told me that she thought that beforehand and prepared two things for you."-

-"She looked like if those things were very important, I suggest going as soon as possible"- Chidori said

And so, we made it to the girls' dorm where Fuuka is. We found her along with Aigis doing homework together.

-"Thanks for coming guys; I believe that this will be of assistance for you"- Fuuka was holding something with her, it looked like a pair of goggle lenses, but they were practically odd looking. –"These are made of a special kind of technology that will make it useful when time says so; it is also resistant to any crash, hit or damage to it. It will also keep you safe of injury in your eyes so you'll be protected by almost everything"-

It is surely amazing, it will keep, not only my identity but I'll be safe, I'm even feeling more e secure now that I'm testing them. –"It feels great! You're surely good with these things, you're surely talented!"-

-"What? This? I'm it was nothing, you may not remember, but I wanted to create a Tech Club back in High School, you were going to be my first member! Tee hee"- Fuuka said

* * *

_/A.N: I'm not involving the Fuuka Social Link completed by taking the lovers route (I know, it's impossible to take another route in Persona 3, but in Persona 4 it is your choice if being her boyfriend or not, so I'm taking that from P4 to P3._

* * *

-"Really? Darn, I'm sorry if I couldn't help you!"- I said

-"Don't worry, it suddenly come to be fine then"- Fuuka said

-"It's going to be very helpful, I'm sure of it"- Yukari said

-"Hell yeah, There's nothing Fuuka can't do with the magic of Tech!"- Junpei said

Everybody where surprised about the equipment that Fuuka designed by herself, I feel even more confident! There's no reason for me to lose tomorrow!

* * *

**/That's it for today! I'M SO SORRY FOR HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING THIS ENTIRE WEEK! It's just that this school thing got more complicated and my finals will be in three weeks counting from November 10, me luck! Anyway, see ya' guys next time, until then… Farewell…**


End file.
